Online
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: The G-boys are tired of being seen only by their titles, so Duo sets them up on an online dating site, hoping to find someone who won't judge them. What happens when they find someone exactly like them from an entirely different world... yaoi pairings tba
1. Prologue

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Summary: The Gundam pilots are sick and tired of no one seeing them for who they really are but only by their titles, whether good or bad, so Duo sets them up on an online dating site, hoping they'll find someone out there who won't judge them. What happens when they find someone exactly like them from a whole other world... Pairings: 02/04... others tba

Prologue

Five men walked down the streets of London, their steps confident, moving with a fluidity that made them seem like one entity: like a pack. People subconsciously moved out of their way, sensing the danger and power the group exuded. Many stopped to stare, both male and female, admiring from afar the pack of hunters on the prowl, but with the same caution they would give a pack of natural predators. Even though they were relaxed and the atmosphere more playful, no one dared approach.

"So," the braided one sped up a bit and began walking confidently backwards so he could look at his other four companions, "what'd ya say? Is it a good idea or what?"

"No," the shaggy haired brunette scowled.

"Come on, Hee—ro," a pout crossed the other's face. "It'd be fun. And you guys wouldn't have to meet with anyone you didn't want to, and you can always hack into their backgrounds and make sure they're not fucking stalker bitches."

"Maxwell," another man, with his raven hair pulled back into an impossibly tight ponytail at the base of his neck, rolled his dark eyes in annoyance, "I think we are all quite capable of finding significant others on our own."

"But you haven't, Wuffers," Maxwell whined. "And Quat and I are starting to get worried about ya'll."

"My name is Wufei," he growled, apparently this was a constant argument between the pair, "not Wuffers, or Fei, or any other mutilation of my name you are inclined to come up with."

"What Duo is trying to say," the blonde of the group sighed, "is that we are concerned that you have stopped looking, what with the accumulated fame and infamy you have acquired."

"It does bear some merit," the final member of the group, an auburn haired man with half his face obscured by his long fall of bangs, shook his head. "But have you ever considered the fact that online dating is usually done by the desperate and deranged?"

"And that doesn't apply to you three, how?" Duo quirked a brow.

Two low growls followed this statement and the blonde quickly went into action.

"Duo, you should shut up before Heero decides to shoot you," he shook his head. "He's not saying he thinks you three are like that," he sent a glare at the braided man, "but it is a venue you haven't tried. We found a site that is actually really secure, and the candidates have to go through a rather rigorous process to join. If nothing else, it would be a nice way to make new friends and meet new people."

The unibanged man sighed, knowing they weren't going to win against the pair, "Fine, we'll try it out."

"But we're not making any promises," Wufei growled.

"Yes!" the braided man's fist punched the air in victory. "Now, let's go dancing. Hilde was telling me, last time she was here, about this new club, the Marauder's Lair."

The other four shook their heads, but followed the braided whirlwind down the street to the club.

8888888

Harry Potter sat in a dark corner of the Marauder's Lair, watching his friends as they celebrated George Weasley's upcoming nuptials. It was always entertaining when the twins got drunk, or tipsy as the case currently was. Fred was being a drama queen and trying to get free drinks from the barkeep, his former school housemate, Seamus Finnigan, telling the Irishman that he needed to drown his sorrows for losing his brother to a woman. George would try and play the card as well, trying to pretend to be Fred, only it wasn't possible any longer as George had lost his right ear during the war.

Not that any of that was necessary, none of their party were paying for their drinks anyway. The owners, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, while not only being good friends with the party, had told Harry and Draco Malfoy that whenever they came to the club the drinks were on the house, as they had given the couple the money to finance the place to begin with.

Harry sighed as he took a sip of his butterbeer. He was happy for his friend, he really was, but he wasn't about to get drunk off his ass. Who knew what would happen if he did? He'd probably end up married to some woman and honeymooning on the colonies. He had had the misfortune of getting drunk once, right after the war, and had ended up sleeping with, at that point, his most hated rival. Not that he was really complaining about that, that one night had led to an amazing relationship with Draco Malfoy, and even though they weren't dating anymore, they were still best friends.

He turned as the door to the club opened and five men walked in. His breath caught slightly as he took in the almost animalistic grace they held themselves with. He was instantly on the alert, as all five of them exuded a dangerous aura, but he couldn't help but admire them.

"You might want to close your mouth there, Potter," Draco drawled in his ear as he took a seat next to his partner. "You're getting drool in your butterbeer."

"Draco," emerald eyes rolled in annoyance, as his hand automatically rose to his chin. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, you?" the blonde asked, eying him critically.

"Of course I am," he shook his head. "Should we tell Seamus to give the toast now?"

"Before you go and involve another Gryffindor in the celebrations," the former Slytherin sighed, "I wanted to talk to you. Hermione was talking to me earlier, and asked me to help her cause."

"Not SPEW again," Harry groaned, even all these years after Hogwarts, his best friend had not given up on house-elf rights.

"No, not that cause," Draco chuckled. "You. We're worried about you, Harry. And don't give me that bullshit about not wanting to settle down. I've seen the way you watch all of us when the girls are over. Now, Hermione has been looking into possible options for you."

"I'm not going on a blind date with some girl that Hermione has picked out," the raven haired man sighed. "I'm tired of it."

"As if I'd let her do that," gray eyes danced in amusement, "I know where your preferences lie. Anyway, she found this spider site or something like it."

"Website," Harry supplied, all too used to Draco's disregard for most things Muggle.

"Yeah, that," he waved him off. "Anyway, it's a thing specifically designed to meet people with the same orientation as you."

"She wants me to join a gay dating site?" Harry asked incredulously. "No way. The people on those things are psychos."

"She said you'd say that," Draco sighed. "But she said to tell you she did her homework and this site isn't like most of them. It's for people who are actually serious about a relationship and not crazy."

"I'll think about it," he shook his head and took another sip of his drink, signaling Seamus.

Any reply the blonde was about to make, was cut off as the Irishman took the stage and picked up the mic.

"Ladies and Gents, may I have your attention please!" he grinned around the room as all movement ceased and everyone looked up at him. "Tonight is a very special night here at the Marauder's Lair. We are currently celebrating with a great pal of mine, George Weasley, and his last night of freedom! So raise your glasses and give him a hand!"

Applause and wolf whistles filled the club as the spot light was moved to illuminate the groom to be. Beside him, his twin burst into obviously fake sobs. Harry just rolled his eyes as he raised his bottle in a toast to George.

8888888

The five former pilots applauded with the rest of the club, smiling amongst themselves. It was always nice to see normal things like a bachelor party and people having fun. It meant that their job both during the war and after was successful.

"Why don't we buy them a round?" Quatre shook his head as he looked around at his friends. "And give them our congratulations?"

"Sounds like a plan," Duo beamed. "Wuffers why don't you go over and see what they're drinking?"

"Wufei, Maxwell," the Chinese man growled.

"Sorry, Fei-Fei, I'm already taken, but if you want to take my last name I'd be honored," the braided man grinned cheekily. "Now get over there and see what they're drinking."

Muttering darkly in Mandarin, Wufei pushed to his feet and made his way over to the bachelor party. He barely repressed a shudder at how many redheads there were in the group, he felt sorry for the poor woman who had given birth to those six, as the seventh was obviously the father. Once he arrived, he cleared his throat to gain the table's attention.

"Can we help you?" Fred stopped pretending to cry and grinned cheekily at the Chinese man.

"My friend would like to buy you a round of drinks," he nodded in George's direction. "And offer our congratulations on your coming nuptials."

"You don't have to do that," Harry shook his head.

"You'll find that my friend is rather persistent, so it is best to just accept his offer," Wufei barely hid his smirk. "So what'll it be?"

"A round of butterbeers," the raven haired man muttered darkly under his breath. "They've had too much to drink anyway."

"Firewhiskey!" George announced loudly.

Wufei nodded and moved toward the bar. One of the redheads disentangled himself from the others and followed. When they reached the bar, the former Shenlong pilot flagged down the dark skinned man who was currently pouring drinks.

"Hello," the bartender nodded at Wufei, before grinning at the redhead. "Charlie."

"Hey Dean," Charlie grinned.

"What can I get for you?" Dean looked inquiringly at Wufei.

"I need fifteen glasses of firewhiskey, and a butterbeer," he said calmly.

"Make it sixteen, Dean, and forget the butterbeer," Charlie winked. "Harry needs to learn to relax a bit."

"You're right. Sixteen it is, Charlie," the barkeep grinned. "And don't worry about it," he turned to Wufei, "their drinks are on the house."

Wufei just shook his head and slipped several bills across the bar, "Take it or leave it, it's your choice, but my friend offered to pay and if he doesn't, he might cry and then I'd have to deal with his lover, which I try to avoid at all costs."

"She a real bitch?" Charlie asked curiously as Dean placed the bills in the register.

"_He_ is a menace to society and a constant pain in my ass," the former Shenlong pilot rolled his eyes. "He also happens to be one of my partners at work on occasion."

"I see," the dragon handler chuckled. "Here, I'll take these over to my brother and his party."

"I've got it," Wufei shrugged him off, shouldering the tray like an expert.

The redhead just shook his head and led the way back to the table, parting the crowd easily for the smaller man with the drinks. Back at the table, Wufei set down the tray and nodded to George once again.

"Enjoy, and once again, congratulations," he bowed before heading back to his friends.

"Hey," Charlie grabbed a glass and followed the Chinese man. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it," he smirked.

"Feisty," Charlie grinned. "Do I have to guess, or just come up with something for you?"

"Wufei Chang," he shook his head.

"Charlie Weasley," he extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wufei."

"Likewise," Wufei muttered. "I should be getting back to my friends now."

"How about a dance first?" the redhead placed his drink on a passing tray and winked at the girl carrying it. "You'll take care of that for me, won't you, Pavati?"

"Sure thing, Charlie," the waitress grinned before continuing on her way.

"So how about it?" he smirked. "Or are you too scared to be seen dancing with someone like me?"

"I'm not scared," the former Shenlong pilot scowled, that was one thing no one had accused him of in a long time, since the war actually.

"Great," Charlie beamed, leading the smaller man onto the dance floor.

8888888

"Well, would ya look at that?" Duo stared incredulously at the dance floor.

"What?" Quatre looked at his boyfriend confused.

"Wuffers got a dance," the braided man chuckled. "So with that being said, who's gonna dance with me? Quat?"

"Sorry Duo, you know I don't like to dance," the blonde shook his head embarrassed.

"Hn," Heero grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about you, Trowa?" he turned pleading amethyst eyes on the last member of their group.

"I don't think that is wise, Duo," the unibanged man shook his head. "Besides, I don't think Quatre would like it."

"I don't mind, honestly, Trowa," Quatre smiled encouragingly at his best friend.

"Come on," Duo whined, grabbing Trowa's hand and pulling him to his feet. "It'll be fun."

He practically dragged the former Heavyarms pilot onto the dance floor. Trowa sighed as Duo wrapped his arms around his neck. He really hated it when those two ganged up on him, they knew he couldn't say no to both of them. Finally, with an apologetic look at his best friend, he placed his hands on Duo's hips and lost himself in the music.

8888888

Harry sighed as he picked up one of the glasses of firewhiskey, one wouldn't hurt him after all. He began sipping on it as his eyes traveled over the room once again. He didn't think the place would be this packed, but then again it was a Friday night. He was actually glad it was doing so well though, for Dean and Seamus' sake.

His eyes finally landed on the dance floor and he couldn't help but smile as he saw Charlie dancing with the man who had bought the drinks. He was happy for the dragon handler, he really was, but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in his gut. He hated being single at times. He quickly looked away, not wanting to watch.

He froze, however, when he spotted another couple. That had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. There were two guys, moving in perfect rhythm to the beat, and complementing each other's moves perfectly. The way the one with the braid was rubbing and grinding against his taller partner, making it look effortless, made his breath catch in his throat. But it was the look of total abandon on the other's face, as he moved with and guided the other man, that had him totally enraptured. He didn't look away until the song ended and a small blonde interrupted the pair, pulling the braided man off into another dance.

He shook his head and noticed Charlie making his way back over to the table, picking up his drink off Pavati's tray as he did. Harry brought his glass to his lips, it had somehow stopped midway to his mouth. He was very glad it was firewhiskey at the moment, as the burn helped take away some of the edge off his hormones.

"Maybe I should look into that site," he muttered quietly under his breath as he drained his glass. "I must be desperate if I'm drooling over two hot guys on the dance floor."

Charlie, who had just sat down next to the raven haired man, chuckled quietly as he patted him on the back, "Don't let Hermione hear you say that, she'll get a swelled head."

* * *

Ammie: I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it, but my muse *coughDuocough* wouldn't let this idea die. The base for this fic is taken from the song Online by Brad Paisley... highly recommend the song... it's hilarious. As for the pairings... I already have all of them decided, I just want some of them to be a surprise. Anyway, let me know what ya think.


	2. Chapter 1

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Not mine...

AN: Okay, here's the next installment of Online... I will warn in advance it may get a bit confusing toward the end, cause there is a four sided conversation going on, and I skipped between pov's so there will be repeated conversations and such. I also just wanted to let ya'll know this is supposed to be a humorous fic, there will be some moments of seriousness, but mostly I'm just having a laugh. Anyway, upward and onward.

Chapter 1: Online Encounters pt 1

Harry sighed as he entered his home, number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been one week since the bachelor party at the Marauder's Lair. One very hectic week, what with the wedding taking place, and then work had piled up on him. He had closed five open cases with his partner, Draco Malfoy, and had completed all the paperwork for them as well. But it was now the weekend and he was planning on doing nothing more strenuous than sleeping. His plans, however, were quickly thwarted by the blonde who had entered the house right behind him.

"So, Harry," Draco draped his arm around the shorter man's shoulders, "are you going to take Hermione's suggestion and sign up for that spider site?"

"It's a website, Dray," green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Well, I think it's boring calling it that," the former Slytherin waved him off. "So I am calling it a spider site."

"Fine, whatever," Harry sighed in defeat, some things would never change, and the Malfoy's pride was one of them. "And I've thought about it."

"And?" gray eyes gave him an impatient look.

"I'll do it, okay?" the former Gryffindor shook his head.

"Great," Draco beamed, guiding Harry up the stairs. "Hermione and I already set up an account for you."

"You didn't even know if I would agree," green eyes narrowed into a glare.

The blonde just smirked as he continued to guide Harry to the latter's bedroom, where his laptop was stored. Draco sat Harry down on the bed and handed him the machine from his desk.

"There," the former Slytherin's smirk widened. "Spend the weekend looking for hot guys. Merlin only knows how much you need to get laid."

Harry glared at Draco's retreating back, but the effect was lessened by the blush spreading rapidly across his face, "You know it's not my fault I want more than just a quick toss in the sheets."

"You keep telling yourself that, Potter," Draco waved over his shoulder. "I'll bring you something to eat later. I don't want to have to tell Hermione you didn't try. You know she'll start nagging."

As soon as the door had closed behind the blonde, Harry leaned back against his headboard and flipped open his laptop. He had had the old town house wired for electricity shortly after he had started living there full time, and had recently put in the internet, due to Hermione complaining every time she was over for extended periods of time. Not that he minded at all, he had quickly become addicted to surfing the world wide web in his limited spare time.

He stared, transfixed for a moment, at a small sticky note on his keyboard before hitting the power button. The note was obviously from Hermione, as it was her handwriting, and displayed the name of the website, a username and password. With another sigh, he clicked on the internet button and typed in the address as soon as it came up. He scowled slightly as he inputted the username, Draco had more than likely come up with it. Honestly, GreenEyedLion, please. Though the more he thought about it, he didn't think he could have come up with anything better.

The screen shifted immediately to a profile page, which he just barely glanced over, noting that Hermione must have filled it out for him. From there, he clicked on the link in the corner labeled 'Find Singles Now'. He may as well get started, he wouldn't put it past Hermione to check his internet history just to make sure he did.

When the page came up, he began scrolling through the names. Some of them had pictures, and others didn't, but he didn't really care one way or the other. It didn't matter what the person looked like on the outside, it was what was inside that mattered to him. True, good looks would be a bonus, but that wasn't the main point he was looking for.

The first name that caught his eye caused his brows to shoot into his hairline: _DemonOfTheWesternLands_—_Lord seeking consort._ Okay, maybe he wasn't looking for something that serious, at least not from the start. And he wasn't sure about anyone that called themselves a demon. Quickly shaking his head, he continued down the page.

The next name that jumped out at him had him frowning, he wasn't sure whether this one was being serious or not, it was rather hard to tell: _KitsuneShinobi—hyperactive blonde looking for a good time._ He decided to forgo that one too. He wasn't sure what it meant, and that bugged him a bit.

About halfway down the page, he came across another that drew his attention, though he knew he wouldn't get in touch with them: _CollaredHanyou—Half-breed seeking nonjudgmental fling._ He really wasn't looking for a fling, but the term Hanyou was unfamiliar to him, so he opened a new window to look it up. He blinked when he saw that it was Japanese for half demon. Okay, moving on.

He paused at one that sounded a lot like him after the war: _SharinganAvenger—Lost soul looking for a purpose._ He had felt so lost after the final battle that he wasn't sure he could continue on. If it hadn't been for Draco and the spot he had received as an Auror, he would probably still be in that situation. He hesitated for a moment, debating on whether to contact this SharinganAvenger, but then decided to continue on. If he didn't find anyone else within the hour, he'd contact him. If nothing else they sounded like kindred spirits.

He had just clicked to the next page when someone knocked loudly on his door, causing him to jump slightly. He cursed silently as he called for the person to enter. The door opened, revealing his blonde housemate. He glared at the intrusion, and the knowing smirk on the former Slytherin's face.

"Have you talked to anyone yet?" Draco quirked a brow.

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "I've only been on here for about half an hour."

"You're being picky again, aren't you?" the blonde sighed, sitting down next to his best friend and former lover and glancing over his shoulder. "Oh, look, there's one," he reached over and clicked on the first name before Harry could even register what it said. "And look," he pointed to the icon next to the name, "they're online now. So get chatting. You might find you have a lot in common with this MasterOfDeath."

The former Gryffindor tried to swat the irrepressible blonde away, but didn't manage before Draco had a window open and was typing away on the keys. As soon as the message was sent, Draco moved away, a smirk adorning his features. He placed the tray of food, that had been perched on his lap, on Harry's nightstand and then rose to leave again.

"Hey!" Harry glared after him. "You can't just do something like that and then walk away!"

"Watch me," the blonde chuckled.

"And how did you learn to use a computer anyway?" the raven haired man scowled.

"Did you forget who my girlfriend is?" a blonde brow rose in incredulous disbelief. "One cannot date Hermione Granger and expect to get out of it not learning something. Well, aside from Weasley, but he doesn't count. Anyway, have fun talking to your new friend."

Harry tossed his shoe at the door, but it was already closed. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer, picking up one of the sandwiches on the plate Draco had left, he was hungry after all. He frowned however, when he read the reply to the message the former Slytherin had just sent.

**GreenEyedLion**-Hey, you make my green eyes dance.

**MasterOfDeath**-Ha ha, mate, funny. Though you know from experience I can make more than your eyes dance.

**GreenEyedLion**-Do I know you?

**MasterOfDeath**-Funny, I'm only like one of your best friends.

Harry stared at the screen in confusion. Only three of his friends knew of his title, and of them, only two knew he was using this dating site. Though, Draco and Hermione could've let Ron in on it. He would be the one to steal that particular title.

**GreenEyedLion**-Tell me, how does your 'girlfriend' feel about you being on this site?

8888888

Duo Maxwell sat at his computer, chatting online with his boyfriend, who was currently on L4 preparing to start the construction on a new colony where L5 had once been. His blonde had been gone for two days now and he was starting to go stir crazy. And of course, the weekend prospects looked utterly dim. Though he had been thinking of taking a long weekend and going up to the colonies. However, Quatre wasn't being cooperative and was trying to talk him out of it.

**MasterOfDeath**-Come on Quat, you know you want to see me.

**ArabianKnight**-It's not that and you know it, Duo. You know that if you come up here I won't get anything done and it will take longer for me to get home. As it stands, if I work through the weekend, I should be home no later than Wednesday.

**MasterOfDeath**-Fine. ~pout~

**ArabianKnight**-lol, you know that only works on me if I'm present.

**MasterOfDeath**-Well then, looks like I have to go up there anyway.

**ArabianKnight**-No, Duo.

The braided man folded his arms over his chest and glared at the screen. Why was his boyfriend being so difficult. As he continued trying to burn a hole through his computer with his eyes, another window popped open.

**GreenEyedLion**-Hey, you make my green eyes dance.

Huh, looked like Trowa was online. Though why the little tab indicating a friend was online was still dormant, he wasn't sure. He knew he had added all of them to his friends when he made the accounts for them. Oh well, this might get his mind off his stubborn boyfriend.

**MasterOfDeath**-Ha ha, mate, funny. Though you know from experience I can make more than your eyes dance.

**GreenEyedLion**-Do I know you?

**MasterOfDeath**-Funny, I'm only like one of your best friends.

He could always count on Trowa to make him laugh. Hey, maybe he could convince the unibanged man to help him warm Quatre over to his idea. He'd have to ask. But first he needed to put his lover on hold.

**MasterOfDeath**-Just a sec, Quat, Trowa just pinged in.

**ArabianKnight**-Did he? I don't see him online.

**MasterOfDeath**-Probably just a site problem, they happen. We didn't create it after all.

He flipped back over to the other window, and stared at the response given.

**GreenEyedLion**-Tell me, how does your 'girlfriend' feel about you being on this site?

Maybe this wasn't Trowa after all. The former clown would never call Quatre a girl, no matter how much he acted like one. Then again, he didn't always get Trowa's sense of humor, so maybe he was just pulling his leg.

**MasterOfDeath**-I don't know, why don't you ask for yourself.

He quickly located the appropriate tab, having explored the site thoroughly before signing any of them up, and clicked it, sending an invitation to both Trowa and Quatre. The former Sandrock pilot was quick to respond, but it seemed that Trowa was a bit hesitant. Well, that was understandable, he had just called the blonde aristocrat a girl.

8888888

**MasterOfDeath**-I don't know, why don't you ask for yourself.

Harry frowned. Ron knew he didn't talk to Lavender Brown. He never had, except that one point in time when he had asked her to accompany his redheaded friend to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. However, before he could find a response, he noticed a small button at the top of the screen that said 'Inbox (5)'.

He quickly clicked on it and the screen shifted to another, though the chat box stayed open. It seemed his profile had drawn enough interest to have at least five people contact him. He opened the first one and read it.

_CopyNinja—Pervert looking for new 'reading' material sent you the following message:_

_Hey, want to get together some time and hang out? ~wink, wink~_

He stared at the message for a full minute before he decided that he was just going to ignore that one. Shaking his head, he noticed MasterOfDeath had invited him to a group chat. He shrugged and clicked the accept button and then opened the next message.

_Bnd7Leader—Looking for a partner in crime sent you the following message:_

_Want to be my financial backing?_

What in the bloody hell was that about? He decided he was going to ignore that one too. That guy kinda creeped him out. He glanced back at the chat window and noticed another message from MasterOfDeath.

**MasterOfDeath**-Hey, you still there? Or are you pulling your usual silent act?

**ArabianKnight**-Play nice. ~rolls eyes~

He decided he needed to say something here. Ron could get pretty pissy, in Draco's words, if he thought he was being ignored.

**GreenEyedLion**-Sorry, I'm reading through my messages, and some of these people are crazy.

**MasterOfDeath**-Ah, okay, thought you were trying to hide.

**GreenEyedLion**-No, I'll be with you in just a sec.

He opened the next message, hoping this one wasn't like the other two. Sadly, he was very much mistaken, this one made the other two look almost sane.

_Kira—Looking for names for my DeathNote sent you the following message:_

_So what's your name?_

He quickly deleted that message and blocked the sender. That was just too creepy for words. He didn't even know what a DeathNote was, but it didn't sound in any way pleasant. Wide eyed, he clicked on the next message. Hermione had said this site was supposed to be safe. But then again... there were crazies everywhere.

_BlueEyesWhiteDragon—Corporate mogul looking for some friendly competition sent you the following message:_

_You seem worthy enough to be of interest to me._

Dear god, that sounded like Draco on a good day. And if he couldn't get along with the one he knew well enough to keep up relationship, how the fuck was he supposed to get along with a new one. With a sigh, he deleted that one as well. Okay, only one left now.

_ShadowKing-Cool, collected entrepreneur looking for a new test subject sent you the following message:_

_I think we could come to some sort of arrangement that would be mutually beneficial to both of us._

That sounded like this ShadowKing was just after his money, and wasn't he trying this out to get away from all that? This was turning out to be more strenuous than he originally thought. Well, at least he could say he tried. With that thought in mind, he returned to the chat window.

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay, I'm done now. Tell me though, why did you go with MasterOfDeath? It doesn't really fit.

**ArabianKnight**-LOL

**MasterOfDeath**-Yeah, I know. But since I'm using this site to gain friends I didn't think GodOfDeath or Shinigami would be appropriate. It might give the wrong impression, ya know?

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay...

**MasterOfDeath**-Anyway, Green Eyes, why don't you swing by on Wednesday and you and I can give our little Arabian a kinky welcome home present?

Harry stared at the screen in stunned disbelief. Ron did not just ask him to have a three way with him and Lavender. And what was up with the God of Death thing. Was his best friend drunk again? Come to think of it, that wouldn't be too surprising. The redhead had still not gotten over being passed up for the Auror program and shifted to janitorial work within the Ministry.

8888888

Quatre Raberba Winner stared in embarrassed horror at the last message his lover had posted. He covered his rapidly heating face, shaking his head all the while. How could he? Only Duo was aware of the secret crush he had harbored for their unibanged friend during the war. He peeked between his fingers, wondering what his best friend would say to Duo, only to find a new chat window open.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-How are things going on L4?

Teal eyes darted back and forth between the open chat windows on his screen. Something was horribly wrong here. How long he sat there staring he wasn't sure, but it was obviously enough time to give a bad impression.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Apparently you're busy. I see Duo is online as well... I guess I'll leave you two alone. Duo came by today, he was pacing. I think he was debating on going up there. I hope you talk him out of it. I guess I'll talk to you when you get back then.

He had to say something, and fast. First, he had to keep his friend online, and then convince his boyfriend that they'd assumed the wrong person was Trowa.

**ArabianKnight**-Trowa, wait!

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Oh, you are there. I thought I'd missed you. So how are things going?

**ArabianKnight**-They're good, Trowa. Just hold on a second though. I'm going to invite you to a conference chat I'm in with Duo at the moment. You're not going to believe this. He's not going to believe this. Hell, I don't even think I believe this.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Quatre?

8888888

Trowa Barton sat down at his computer, a towel draped around his shoulders, catching the drops falling from his still wet hair from going onto his bare chest from the shower he had just taken. He had just gotten off work at the small veterinarian clinic he ran for the local zoo. It wasn't the most glamorous job for a former Gundam pilot, like working at the Preventers like Heero and Wufei, but it was what he wanted to do. He had always loved working with the animals at the circus after all.

He sifted the towel around his waist a bit so it wasn't falling off his lap as he typed in the address Duo had given him earlier that day when he stopped by his office. He knew the braided man wouldn't let him live it down if he didn't at least try the site he had been forced to join. Though he had been a bit put out when he found out that Duo and Quatre had gone behind their backs and set up the accounts for him and the other two.

As soon as he logged in, he noticed that both Quatre and Duo were online. With a slight smile, he figured it wouldn't hurt to talk with his best friend, who was currently up in Space on the L4 colony. He clicked the chat button and began typing.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-How are things going on L4?

He wasn't sure whether the blonde CEO of Winner Enterprises would be able to answer right away, so in the mean time he began to browse through the other members of the site. The first one he came across had his one visible brow shooting up into his hairline: _BrotherlyLove—Twins looking for a little fun with third party._

He frowned slightly, they had been assured that this site was for those looking for something more than just a casual fling, or whatever this person was looking for. He shook his head, well, if people had money, they could get away with almost anything. He sighed as he continued down the page.

_NoLongerBattosai—Wandering swordsman looking for a home._ If he didn't know any better, he would say that that was Wufei. But unfortunately he did know Duo better than that and whatever name and catch he had created for the former Shenlong pilot he was sure wouldn't be something about fighting.

He quickly found another one, this one he could possibly relate to: _DemonOfTheSand—Intense redhead looking for understanding._ However, before he went to investigate this DemonOfTheSand, he turned back to the chat window. Quatre hadn't answered him back yet. Maybe he was working. Or Duo could be keeping him occupied, considering he was online as well. Okay, he didn't want to think about that image. He loved both his friends dearly, but not enough to want to imagine them talking dirty to one another via chat.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Apparently you're busy. I see Duo is online as well... I guess I'll leave you two alone. Duo came by today, he was pacing. I think he was debating on going up there. I hope you talk him out of it. I guess I'll talk to you when you get back then.

Before he could close the chat window, however, the former Sandrock pilot had answered back.

**ArabianKnight**-Trowa, wait!

He smiled slightly, that was Quatre for you.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Oh, you are there. I thought I'd missed you. So how are things going?

**ArabianKnight**-They're good, Trowa. Just hold on a second though. I'm going to invite you to a conference chat I'm in with Duo at the moment. You're not going to believe this. He's not going to believe this. Hell, I don't even think I believe this.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Quatre?

But the blonde didn't answer. Instead another window popped open, inviting him to an already open conference with Quatre and two other people. Curious as to who the couple was talking to, he clicked the accept button. He quickly read through the previous messages, his brows going into his hairline as he read some of Duo's comments. Obviously the braided baka thought he was talking with Trowa, but it was apparent that he wasn't.

**MasterOfDeath**-Hey, you still there? Or are you pulling your usual silent act?

**ArabianKnight**-Play nice. ~rolls eyes~

**GreenEyedLion**-Sorry, I'm reading through my messages, and some of these people are crazy.

**MasterOfDeath**-Ah, okay, thought you were trying to hide.

**GreenEyedLion**-No, I'll be with you in just a sec.

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay, I'm done now. Tell me though, why did you go with MasterOfDeath? It doesn't really fit.

**ArabianKnight**-LOL

**MasterOfDeath**-Yeah, I know. But since I'm using this site to gain friends I didn't think GodOfDeath or Shinigami would be appropriate. It might give the wrong impression, ya know?

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay...

**MasterOfDeath**-Anyway, Green Eyes, why don't you swing by on Wednesday and you and I can give our little Arabian a kinky welcome home present?

**GreenEyedLion**-No. I don't even want to think about that. Ew, I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth. ArabianKnight please control him.

**MasterOfDeath**-ROTFLMAO, no fucking way. I am uncontrollable.

Who was this GreenEyedLion? He sounded intriguing, to say the least, and he apparently thought that he was talking to someone he knew as well. How could there have been such a vast misunderstanding? Without a second thought, he clicked on the screen name of the unknown and was taken to his profile.

_GreenEyedLion-I'm Single and I'm Rich_

Well, that there was obviously not him, while he wasn't pressed for money, he was by no means rich.

_Location-London, England_

Okay, that could be mistaken for him, he did live in London after all. But then again, so did all the other former Gundam pilots.

_Occupation-Law Enforcement_

Definitely not him. He worked with animals.

_Birth date-July 31__st__ A.C. 181_

Okay, while he didn't know his actual birth date he did know he was born in A.C. 180.

_Age-21_

Well that was a given, what with the birth date.

_Interests/Hobbies-Flying, Magic, and hanging out with friends... anything else, feel free to ask._

Magic? What was Duo thinking? He wasn't interested in magic. And if he had created his profile, animals would definitely be on there. As would the circus.

He shook his head as he turned back to the chat going on in the background without him.

**ArabianKnight**-Who are you?

**MasterOfDeath**-What are you talking about? You know who this is.

**ArabianKnight**-I'm not asking you, love. Green Eyes?

**GreenEyedLion**-Funny. Ha ha, I almost forgot to laugh.

**MasterOfDeath**-Whatcha picking on him for? You know who he is.

**ArabianKnight**-Lover, we need to talk, privately. Excuse us for a moment, Green Eyes.

He smirked as he was sure Quatre had dragged Duo's attention over to another chat window. Well, it was time to introduce himself to the one the others thought was actually him.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-I believe my companions were under the misguided impression that you were me.

8888888

**GreenEyedLion**-No. I don't even want to think about that. Ew, I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth. ArabianKnight please control him.

**MasterOfDeath**-ROTFLMAO, no fucking way. I am uncontrollable.

Harry shuddered just thinking about that situation. He really didn't want that mental image at all, thank you very much.

**ArabianKnight**-Who are you?

**MasterOfDeath**-What are you talking about? You know who this is.

**ArabianKnight**-I'm not asking you, love. Green Eyes?

Harry stared at the screen. Was Lavender trying to have one over on him? Who did she think she was kidding?

**GreenEyedLion**-Funny. Ha ha, I almost forgot to laugh.

**MasterOfDeath**-Whatcha picking on him for? You know who he is.

**ArabianKnight**-Lover, we need to talk, privately. Excuse us for a moment, Green Eyes.

A frown marred his features as the couple fell silent. Apparently, they were having another argument. He didn't honestly know what kept those two together. He thought it had ended back in sixth year, but after Hermione dumped Ron shortly after they started dating, he went back to Lavender, and they had been together ever since.

Not that he blamed Hermione in the slightest, Ron could be an ass. While the redhead was his best friend, he could still admit that. They had been through too much together not to know each other's faults. And loyalty, compassion, and understanding were some of the traits that Ronald Weasley lacked.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-I believe my companions were under the misguided impression that you were me.

What the hell? Who was this? He hadn't seen anyone else enter the conversation.

**GreenEyedLion**-Er... Who are you?

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-ArabianKnight is my best friend, and MasterOfDeath is his boyfriend. Who might you be?

**GreenEyedLion**-Funny, I thought MasterOfDeath was my best friend, and that the other was his girlfriend masquerading as a guy. They've done stranger things in their time together. Besides, why would he pick my title as his screen name otherwise?

**MasterOfDeath**-Eh, sorry GreenEyedLion, thought you were someone else. But he's here now. :D

**ArabianKnight**-We apologize for assuming, but after reviewing your profile, we were in the wrong.

**MasterOfDeath**-As for this being your 'title' I didn't know, dude. As I explained earlier, didn't think my title God of Death would go over too well.

**GreenEyedLion**-Oh... well then I should probably go. Obviously I'm interrupting something between friends.

**MasterOfDeath**-Hell no!

**ArabianKnight**- No, wait! Don't go!

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-You don't have to leave.

Apparently the three of them had all been typing at the same time, for the answers appeared in rapid succession. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Why had he agreed to do this again?

**GreenEyedLion**-I really don't want to be a bother.

**ArabianKnight**-You aren't being a bother. It's actually been quite fun talking to you. And obviously you fit right in, considering we were able to mistake you for one of our friends.

Well that was nice of him. But he really didn't want to intrude. He wracked his brain, trying to come up with a plausible out of this situation. He was an Auror, goddammit, not to mention The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Wouldn't-Die-More-Times-Than-He-Could-Count, he could come up with something.

**GreenEyedLion**-It's nice of you to say that. But I've had a long day and I really should be getting to bed.

There, that was a good reason. And it's not like they knew whether he had a long day or not, so they couldn't really argue.

**MasterOfDeath**-Awwww, Don't go! Come on, it's the weekend. Just sleep in tomorrow.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-I'm afraid I have to be off as well, I actually have to work tomorrow. We have a snake that keeps getting out, but he always manages to hurt himself in the process.

**MasterOfDeath**-Phffft, you two are no fun. Well, I'll just have to entertain myself with my little Arabian then.

**ArabianKnight**-DUO!

Harry didn't wait to see any more before he clicked the little red x in the corner.

* * *

Ammie: Well there you have it, Duo's been pestering me a lot recently to get this out there. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy. Next time Heero and Wufei will go browsing the online dating jungle...

Oh, and if anyone can guess who the other people are on the site I give you virtual brownie points. I had a lot of fun coming up with everyone they'd run into though I have to give Deb credit for some of them. Anyway, ciao


	3. Chapter 2

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: The Nargles are going to eat my brain!

AN: Here's the next chapter. There are some more chances to guess who else is using the site. I'll put all the answers in the end of next chapter. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

Chapter 2: Online Encounters pt 2

Heero Yuy scowled down at the device in his hand, barely managing to keep himself from throwing it across the room. Instead he just hit the power button, cutting the braided menace off mid-sentence. Why, on the one day Une had insisted they take off a week, had the most obnoxious of his friends called?

"Who was that?" his partner and housemate, Wufei Chang, asked as he walked past on his way to the laundry room.

"Duo," the former Wing pilot grunted, still glaring as he replaced the phone on its charger, as if it had personally offended him.

"What did he want?" the Chinese man sighed, shifting the laundry basket from one hip to the other.

Before the other could answer, there was a series of loud raps on the door. Both men turned in unison toward the sound, instinctively reaching for their weapons. They refrained from drawing them, but only just. Even with it being six years since the end of the last war, old habits died hard, especially in these two premiere Preventer agents.

Heero had just taken a step in the direction of the portal when it flew open. Two guns were drawn simultaneously and aimed at the figure standing there.

"Hey, I knocked," Duo said defensively, raising his hands into the air.

"It is customary, Maxwell," Wufei scowled, holstering his fire arm and leaning down to retrieve his fallen clothing, "to wait for the occupants to answer before barging in to someone's home."

"But where's the fun in that?" the braided man grinned cheekily. "Besides, I knew you were both here, I just talked to Heero on the phone."

"What do you want, Duo?" the shaggy haired brunette asked, also putting his gun back in its place.

"Well..." he shifted from foot to foot, "I haven't seen you guys in soooo long, and I thought I'd drop by and pay ya a visit."

"Quatre wouldn't let you join him in Space, would he?" the former Shenlong pilot shook his head, continuing on his previous path toward the washing machine.

"No," Duo pouted slightly before shaking it off. "Anyway, I wanted to know why you two hadn't tried out that site yet. I know Trowa has, cause I talked to him just the other day. And that got me to thinking, maybe I didn't give them their information yet, so I called to give it to Heero, but he hung up on me. So I came to deliver it in person."

Wufei and Heero just stared blankly at the former Deathscythe pilot. He continued to grin, and pulled out two pieces of paper from his shirt pocket, waving them enticingly in front of them.

"Quat and I took the liberty of creating your profile and screen names," he informed them. "Save ya some time, ya know."

"And if we say no?" Heero asked in a monotone.

"Well, in that case, I figured the three of us could go downtown and hang out at that club, The Marauder's Lair," Duo cocked his head to the side. "Who knows, we might even run into that redhead that was so obviously interested in Wuffers last time we were there."

With a scowl as dark as his hair, Wufei came back into the hall and grabbed the small pieces of paper from the braided man. A sword was clenched tightly in his other hand, and was slowly being raised into the air.

"Okay, my work here is done," the former street rat grinned again before sprinting out the door, his braid flying out behind him in his haste, barely managing to slip past the sharp blade aimed straight for it.

The residents of the apartment stared at the now closed portal with narrowed eyes. Leave it to Duo to ruin their day off. With an inaudible sigh, Heero went over and took the papers from his roommate. If they didn't want another visit from the baka that day they would have to go to the stupid dating site.

"Finish your laundry so I can use the machine," he said as he quickly scanned the papers and handed one back. "We'd better get this over with before Duo arrives back."

He made his way back to his bedroom and grabbed his laptop. Why he was humoring the braided menace, he wasn't sure. It wasn't like he was actually going to find anyone that would ever understand him, or want to be with him. Except perhaps Relena, but even she had given up on him and moved on. Not that he blamed her. He was too much of a soldier to give time to someone else.

He ended up in the living room. No sense being cooped up in his room all day, and he'd have to be online that long before Duo would be satisfied. And that way he could hear the washing machine and dryer.

He quickly booted up the machine and typed in the address. It took less than half a minute to load. He then logged in and looked at the profile the others had set up for him.

_ZerosWing—It turns girls on that I'm mysterious_

Prussian blue eyes rolled in annoyance, trust Duo to come up with something like that.

_Location—London, England_

That could prove dangerous if this ever fell into the wrong hands.

_Occupation—Law Enforcement_

Again, that could be dangerous. Okay, he could admit that he was a bit paranoid there.

_Birth date—August 7__th__ A.C. 180_

What was that baka thinking, giving out information like that?

_Age—22_

As if no one could figure that one from the birth date.

_Interests/Hobbies: All you have to do to figure it out is ask_

Well at least he could let him live.

He would fix the issue of the abysmal profile later, right now he had to at least look like he was attempting to do what Duo wanted. He wouldn't put it past the former Deathscythe pilot to check up on him. Loathe as he was to admit it, the baka was one of the few who could manage to get past his firewalls and blocks on his computer.

He quickly located and clicked on the tab which would take him to the other people on the site. May as well get the torture session over with.

_PrinceOfTennis—Tennis prodigy looking for play date._ Nope, not interested. Next.

_Loveless—Starving artist with a butterfly fetish._ That one just screamed weak. Moving on.

_ShyBoy—Game boy looking for some new 'games'._ Now they were opening the site up to children. No. This was just pointless. He was about to close the whole thing down and do a bit of work when a little window popped up on his screen.

**LightningWind**-If you are looking for girls, I think you came to the wrong site.

What was this? Who was this person? He clicked on the name and was relocated to their profile.

_LightningWind—I'm 6'5" and I look damn good_

_Location—Paris, France_

_Occupation—Law Enforcement_

_Birth date—March 21__st__ A.C. 176_

_Age—27_

_Interests/Hobbies—Flying, Reading, Chess_

Hmm, didn't tell him much. He could always just hack their line and find out exactly who this person was. With a decisive nod, he quickly set up his automatic hacker and then got up to get himself something to eat. He would have all the information he needed when he returned. There wasn't an anti-virus program yet that could stop his system, and only one of the other pilots stood a chance of being able to even detect that it was there. It was also the program he had designed for the Preventers to use in difficult cases.

He returned fifteen minutes later, a plate of food in his hands. He would've been back sooner, but he had had to remind Wufei to keep his laundry moving. He expected to find a window open on his screen, but the one he saw was not what he thought it would be.

**System Failure-Unable to complete command**

He frowned as he sat down. What was the meaning of this? His hacker never failed. He clicked back over to the dating site, intent on finding out what went wrong, when the chat window caught his eye.

**LightningWind**-Trying to hack my system? You'll find it won't be as easy as you think.

How was this even possible?

**ZerosWing**-Who are you?

**LightningWind**-To figure that out you'll have to talk to me. However, I know who you are. At least, enough to keep me interested.

Heero frowned. How had this unknown managed to stop his system? And it wasn't possible for anyone to hack into his own, so this LightningWind was obviously bluffing about knowing who he was.

**LightningWind**-I have the feeling that it's just eating you up how I managed to stop your hack, isn't it? Care to find out how I did it?

**ZerosWing**-Yes.

**LightningWind**-I'll make you a deal, you spend the day talking to me, and if I feel you have done well, I will reveal my secret.

His frown deepened. If he did this, what would he gain? Well, the knowledge of how his system was blocked, that's for sure. But what would the other gain? The pleasure of his company, as if. There had to be something else in it for him. But the only way to figure that out would be to talk with him.

**ZerosWing**-Fine.

8888888

As soon as Duo left, Wufei finished loading his laundry and started the machine. He really didn't want to do this online thing that the braided baka was insisting on, but what choice did he have? If he didn't, Duo would somehow know, and pester him about it, and he would rather cut off his own hand then deal with that. And considering that wasn't really an option for him, he would have to go to the damn dating site. Curse Duo!

Muttering darkly in Mandarin, he made his way back to his room to get his laptop before heading to the balcony. He usually spent his days off out there anyway, unless it was raining. He had transformed the small space into a type of garden he used for relaxation and meditation. It also served to shield the apartment from unfriendly eyes.

He sat down on the mat he had set up next to the wall and flipped open the laptop. When the machine was booted up, he quickly typed in the address given on the paper and signed in. He didn't even glance at his profile, afraid to see what Maxwell had put down for him. Not that he would ever admit that in a million years. With a sigh, he quickly located the browse button and began his descent into madness.

The first name that caught his eye caused a scowl to mar his features: _HalfBoy/Girl—Gender confused individual looking for direction._ What the hell was that about? He didn't even want to look at the profile for that one.

He shook his head and continued down the page. The next one that he noticed had him shaking his head: _BlondeTerror—Tomb raider needing to be pillaged_. That one sounded like they were desperate for therapy. Maybe he could give them Sally Po's number. No, he wouldn't torture them with that onna. Okay, best to leave that one alone as well.

The next one he came across actually piqued his interest. _FullMetalAlchemist—Petite blonde who prefers intelligent conversation._ He decided he would look at the profile for this one and see where to go from there.

_FullMetalALchemist—Petite blonde who prefers intelligent conversation_

_Location—Ametris_

_Occupation—Military_

_Birth date—January 27_

_Age—21_

_Interests/Hobbies—Alchemy, Reading, Eating, Family_

What was this? There was no place on the Sphere called Ametris, nor the colonies for that matter. And all military units had been disbanded after the Eve Wars. He would have to check into this FullMetalAlchemist at a later point in time, possibly from his office at the Preventers, where he could actually do a thorough background check, thanks to Heero's hacker.

The next one that drew his attention was odd. He couldn't actually explain why it caught his eye, but he clicked the name all the same. However, the profile that was revealed caused a dark brow to shoot upwards.

_GreenEyedLion-I'm Single and I'm Rich_

_Location-London, England_

_Occupation-Law Enforcement_

_Birth date-July 31__st__ A.C. 181_

_Age-21_

_Interests/Hobbies-Flying, Magic, and hanging out with friends... anything else, feel free to ask_

There wasn't anything extraordinary about the profile, but one word held his attention longer than it possibly should have: Magic. Now that could be the everyday, run of the mill, slight of hand, but somehow, he didn't think so. As he scanned the page, he noticed that this GreenEyedLion was online at the moment. He decided he'd have to go about finding out more, and what better way to do that then to talk with him. He clicked on the chat button and a new window opened.

**UntamableDragon**-Hello. I was just looking over your profile, and I admit myself a bit curious as to what you meant by Magic. Now, you don't have to answer if you are so inclined, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

He waited for an answer. After about two minutes he was about to give up on finding out, but his patience finally paid off.

**GreenEyedLion**-I'm not sure what you mean.

Oh, so the little lion wanted to be coy. Well, he wasn't a Preventer for nothing. He could get the information he wanted, one way or the other.

**UntamableDragon**-Well, there are many different types and variations of magic, I thought I would clarify before just assuming you are a wand waving wizard who cackles over boiling cauldrons.

8888888

Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed and flipped open his laptop. He hadn't been on the computer since Friday, and his disastrous encounter with MasterOfDeath and company. Today, however, Hermione had been over to visit Draco and had asked him how the online dating was going. He had told her it was going alright, but the sneaky former Slytherin he allowed to live in his house had ratted him out and told her he hadn't been on for at least a day. So now he had been banished to his room, in his own house, to have another go at it. How was that fair?

Grumbling quietly to himself, he started up the machine and went back to the site. He began idly flipping through the pages, not really paying attention to anyone. After the fiasco of his last session, he wasn't keen on doing this any longer. But Hermione wasn't one to quit once she set her mind to something, and apparently, he was her current project.

He had only been on for about five minutes when a chat window opened. He stared for a minute at the message, not sure what to make of it.

**UntamableDragon**-Hello. I was just looking over your profile, and I admit myself a bit curious as to what you meant by Magic. Now, you don't have to answer if you are so inclined, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

What did that mean? And what was he talking about? Hermione wouldn't have put magic down on his profile, that would be a security risk, not only to himself, but the entire magical community, not even touching on the International Statute of Secrecy. Well as this UntamableDragon said, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

**GreenEyedLion**-I'm not sure what you mean.

**UntamableDragon**-Well, there are many different types and variations of magic, I thought I would clarify before just assuming you are a wand waving wizard who cackles over boiling cauldrons.

**GreenEyedLion**-Potions aren't actually my area of expertise.

There that was vague enough to throw this dragon guy off. Now all he had to do was see what he made of that.

**UntamableDragon**-Okay, no potions. Do you have a favorite spell? Abracadabra maybe?

He laughed quietly at that. Obviously this guy wasn't actually on to the Wizarding world. He could deal with this.

**GreenEyedLion**-No, I actually hate that one. Too many bad memories. However, if we're talking spells, my godson likes it when I do Aguamenti.

**UntamableDragon**-Ah, the water conjuring charm. So I take it that makes you an Auror?

Harry just stared at the screen, his eyes wide and mouth agape. How the fuck had this guy figured that out with just a simple statement? Okay, scratch that. He had obviously messed up, but now what was he going to do to fix it.

8888888

Wufei smirked as he stared at the screen. That had been too easy. Now all he had to do was wait for this GreenEyedLion to try and lie his way out of this one. As he continued to wait, another chat window popped open.

**DragonWrangler**-Just wondering, aren't all dragons untamable, or am I just delusional? If I am, you should really let me know, I might be in the wrong line of work.

**UntamableDragon**-Perhaps you are. Or perhaps you are just delusional and need to take your medication.

**DragonWrangler**-HaHaHaHa, that's funny. Perhaps I should get you in touch with a couple of my brothers.

**UntamableDragon**-If they think that is funny I don't think I want to meet them. I already have one menace in my life, I don't want or need any more.

Wufei just shook his head as he flipped back over to the chat screen with GreenEyedLion, who had finally written a response.

**GreenEyedLion**-Obliviate!

A dark brow rose in incredulous disbelief. Did this guy think he was stupid?

**UntamableDragon**-You do know that spells only work in person, correct? Or am I dealing with an amateur?

**GreenEyedLion**-I'm not an amateur! In fact, I...

The Chinese Preventer agent stared at the screen. He knew this guy couldn't be an amateur, not if he was an Auror, but what was he going to say? It seemed he was holding back from saying what he actually wanted.

**UntamableDragon**-In fact what?

8888888

Harry could've kicked himself. He really didn't want to deal with this at the moment. In a bout of sheer stupidity, he typed the first thing that came into his head.

**GreenEyedLion**-Obliviate!

Okay, that would be something Ron would do. Maybe the redhead had died and he didn't know it and he was now channeling him. No, not likely.

**UntamableDragon**-You do know that spells only work in person, correct? Or am I dealing with an amateur?

Well duh. And who the hell was this dragon guy calling an amateur? He was the fucking Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die.

**GreenEyedLion**-I'm not an amateur! In fact, I...

Wait, he didn't want to say that. The whole reason Hermione had set him up on this site was so his fame wouldn't be a factor, right? What was this guy doing to him? He'd already revealed that he was a wizard, he didn't want to have him know exactly who he was.

**UntamableDragon**-In fact what?

With a sigh he decided to go for evasive again.

**GreenEyedLion**-I'm just not, okay. How did you know anyway?

He decided he should do the one thing he'd failed at the other day and take a look at this guy's profile. He clicked on the name and was redirected to the page.

_UntamableDragon—I'm a black belt in Karate_

_Location—London, England_

_Occupation—Law Enforcement_

_Birth date—December 12__th__ A.C. 180_

_Age—22_

_Interests/Hobbies—Martial Arts, Swords, Reading, Work_

Well, that didn't tell him much at all. Though he could rule out this guy being an Auror. He didn't know a single wizard who was interested in Martial Arts, they relied too much on their wandwork and spells.

8888888

Wufei chuckled slightly as he read the dodge, so this guy was trying to hide something else. Oh well, he'd let him for now, it made the game that much more entertaining.

**GreenEyedLion**-I'm just not, okay. How did you know anyway?

**UntamableDragon**-I didn't. I read through your profile and had a hunch, so I followed it. I usually have good instincts.

**GreenEyedLion**-I see. Since you know all about me now, it's only fair that I learn a bit about you, right? So are you local law enforcement, or international?

A dark brow rose in surprise. Obviously this GreenEyedLion had at least looked at his profile. He'd give him some credit, he wasn't a complete idiot.

**UntamableDragon**-That would be telling, wouldn't it? I had to guess, remember?

As he waited to see what his chatting companion made of that, he glanced back at the other open chat. But before he read what they actually said in response, he decided to look at the profile, if his wizarding acquaintance could go through the trouble, why shouldn't he.

_DragonWrangler—When you've got my kind of stats it's hard to get a date_

_Location—London, England & Romania_

_Occupation—Exotic Animal Keeper_

_Birth date—December 12__th__ A.C. 173_

_Age—29_

_Interests/Hobbies—Animals, Dragons, Family, Traveling_

Now that was interesting. Why were there two locations listed? Perhaps he traveled for his job, or had two locations for it. And what kind of stats would he have that would make it hard to get a date? Well, obviously he traveled a lot, but what else would make him undesirable?

**DragonWrangler**-I don't blame you there, my brothers can be quite the handful. It doesn't help that one of their friends and benefactors encourages them to continue being that way.

**UntamableDragon**-The horror! At least my friends don't encourage our menace. In fact, we try to reign him in as often as possible, not that it works.

**DragonWrangler**-Well, I enjoyed our little chat, even if it was about the annoyances in our lives. Unfortunately, I have to go. My mother wants to have a 'family' dinner, as one of my brothers just returned from his honeymoon. Cause apparently, we didn't scare her off before the wedding so we have to try again now that she's part of the clan.

Wufei stared at the screen, not sure what to make of that. It made it sound as if he didn't really like his family, but in his profile it stated his family was one of his Interests/Hobbies. It was just too confusing to think about at the moment.

**UntamableDragon**-Very well. Don't let me keep you.

**DragonWrangler**-Yeah. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Perhaps we could meet up. I'm in town for a couple months before returning to Romania. Sorry, that may be a bit presumptuous of me. I'm not any good at this. I only came to this site cause I overheard a friend of mine talking about it.

**UntamableDragon**-~Snorts~ At least you had a choice in the matter. But you had better go, you wouldn't want to keep your family waiting.

Without another word, DragonWrangler's status changed to offline. With a sigh, the former Shenlong pilot turned back to his other conversation.

8888888

**UntamableDragon**-That would be telling, wouldn't it? I had to guess, remember?

Harry pouted slightly about that for a moment, before his training kicked in. The local law enforcement wouldn't have a problem telling him, however, a Preventer would, as their identities were kept secret, even going so far as to have code names. He could be completely off the mark, but his gut was telling him he wasn't, and this UntamableDragon's hunch had led him to Harry's secret, so why not go for it?

Before he could respond, however, there was a knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer, the person stuck their head in.

"Hey, Harry, I'm heading to the Burrow," Charlie said. "Sure you won't come with me?"

"You know I won't," green eyes rolled in annoyance. "I know your parents consider me part of the family, but I don't want to intrude."

"Yeah, yeah, you just don't want to deal with the brood," the dragon handler chuckled.

"Get out of here, Charlie," Harry threw his pillow toward the redhead, "before your mother shows up and drags both of us to the Burrow."

"I'm going, I'm going," Charlie chuckled, effectively dodging the projectile. "You're buying drinks later though."

"Fine!" the younger wizard shook his head as his door closed once again.

**GreenEyedLion**-So I'm guessing that makes you a Preventer.

**UntamableDragon**-How do you figure that?

**GreenEyedLion**-Because they're almost as secretive as the Wizarding world. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I'm an Auror after all. Besides, I actually know a couple Preventers.

**UntamableDragon**-~Raised brow~ Really?

Harry chuckled slightly at that. He hadn't been lying, he and Draco were actually the liaisons between the Ministry and the Preventers, in an effort to keep another Voldemort from springing up in the near future.

**GreenEyedLion**-Yeah, I know Lady Une, the Head of the Preventers, and an Agent Waters. Now Waters is scary... she kept insisting on poking and prodding me with needles and all sorts of unpleasant things.

**UntamableDragon**-~Laughs~ That sounds like Agent Waters. Well, it has been a pleasure, but I have to go, I have laundry to attend to, before my housemate decides to shoot me for clogging the machine, and then some case files to look through. Perhaps we will be able to chat again at a later point in time.

**GreenEyedLion**-I'd like that. Till next time then.

Harry sat back with a faint smile ghosting over his features. That hadn't been so bad. At least he didn't make as big a fool out of himself as he had the other day. Perhaps he could do this online thing after all, and if nothing else, he'd get some friends out of the deal.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, I seem to be on a roll recently, hope I don't jinx it. But there ya go, another chapter. Oh and if any of you have anything you'd like to see in any of my fics, just give me a shout out through a PM and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 3

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I'm not here at the moment, leave a message at the tone.

AN: Okay, so here's the sixth day of Christmas chappy. I hope ya'll don't hate me for what happens in this chapter. Anyway, no more from me...

Chapter 3: This Can't Be Happening

Harry Potter walked with his partner, Draco Malfoy, down the hall of the Preventer building, London branch. They had been sent there by their boss, Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for some sort of mission. He wouldn't tell them what it was, but they assumed it had to be important because they were the two best Aurors on the force, not to mention the Ministries liaisons to the Muggle peacekeeping branch.

They made their way through the building toward the office of the Head Preventer herself, Lady Anne Une. They were stopped once or twice, but that was easily bypassed by showing their special Preventer badges that had been made for them when they had been given the post.

As they walked, Harry couldn't help but study all the agents they passed, trying to see if he could figure out which one he had been talking to the other day online. It was difficult, however, as there hadn't been a picture on the profile of UntamableDragon. But wasn't that half the fun, the suspense and mystery of the thing? It allowed one to get to know the other person without preconceived notions or judgment.

By the time they reached Une's office, he had decided to stop looking and just focus on the task at hand, namely the mission. Harry proceeded to knock on the closed portal and waited to be admitted entrance. It didn't take long before a female voice called them inside and Draco opened the door for them.

Inside, a lady with shoulder length brown hair and spectacles was seated behind a large oak desk, and two uniformed agents in two of the four chairs in front of it. All three of them looked at them as they made their way into the room to the two vacant chairs.

"Ah, special agents Gryffin and Snake, I'm so glad you could make it," Lady Une nodded. "This is Agent Wing and Agent Shenlong, my two top agents. Wing, Shenlong, these two are liaisons between a sister branch of the Preventers. Their superior has sent them to me to send the four of you on a very special mission."

All four sat up straighter in their chairs, awaiting orders. Lady Une had to work extremely hard to keep a smirk from showing on her face. This was going to be too much fun, and none of them would be able to fight it either, both she and Kingsley had made sure of that. She cleared her throat and pulled a file out of the top drawer of her desk and handed it to the dark haired wizard.

Harry took the folder curiously. If she was giving it to him then it must have something to do with the Wizarding world. However, when he opened it and actually read the contents his mouth dropped open in shock. His partner, who had been reading over his shoulder, laughed out loud when he saw what was inside.

"You're joking, right?" Harry said when he finally found his voice. "You can't really mean this?"

"We are very serious, Agent Gryffin," she actually did smirk now. "The four of you are being assigned mandatory leave for the next four weeks."

"Lady Une, you can't do that!" the former Shenlong pilot jumped to his feet in outrage.

"You will find that I can, Shenlong," she leveled a glare at her subordinate. "I have already called in your replacement for the following month. He should be here within the hour, so I expect you two to be out of here by then. As for you two," she turned to the wizards, "Kingsley told me to inform you thathe has also called in replacements for you."

"Well," the blond of the group smiled happily, "if that's the case, it seems we have no choice in the matter. It looks like we're talking the next month off. Come along, my esteemed Gryffindor, we're going home so I can call my girlfriend."

"Just leave already, you idiot," Harry scowled, not happy with this turn of events at all.

"Fine then, I will," the former Slytherin stuck his nose into the air haughtily. "I'll see you when you finally decide to get home. Just don't go getting drunk on me again."

Emerald eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as he slipped his hand into his left sleeve. A moment later, right before he reached the door, the blond tripped over nothing and fell, face first, to the floor.

"I'll get you for that, Potter," Draco glared at his partner and former lover.

"But Dray," the raven haired wizard gave him an innocent look, "whatever could you be talking about. It's not my fault you're an absolute klutz."

"That's enough, both of you," Lady Une barely managed to suppress her laughter and sound stern. "Now I want all of you out of my office, and if I see either of you," she gave a pointed look to her two regular agents, "on this property in the next month, without it being an absolute emergency, I'll take your badges."

With no small amount of grumbling on the part of the former Gundam pilots and the savior of the Wizarding world, the four of them left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry doubled up in uncontrollable gales of laughter. Wufei and Heero stared at the former Gryffindor in shocked incredulity, before looking to his smirking partner.

"You're... hahaha... an... hahaha... ass... hahaha... Draco... hahaha... Malfoy!" the raven haired wizard managed to wheeze out.

"Serves you right, Harry Potter," the blond chuckled. "I told you I'd get you back."

"Remove it... hahaha... now... hahaha!" Harry glared.

"Oh, why don't you come over here and make me," Draco taunted.

The former Gryffindor, still laughing hard, pulled his wand from his sleeve and leveled it at his one time rival, old habits die hard after all. A moment later, the former Slytherin was hanging in the air by his ankle.

"Well, there goes the International Statute of Secrecy," the former Shenlong pilot shook his head, pulling his own wand from his waistband and canceling both jinxes. "It appears you two have some explaining to do. It's just lucky for you that this Muggle," he indicated his partner, "already knows of magic."

"Eh..." Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Hn," the shaggy haired Preventer grunted, before turning and walking away.

"So," Wufei slipped his wand back into its holder and extended his hands to the two fallen wizards, "I take it you are the famous Harry Potter."

"Yeah," emerald eyes glared at his blond counterpart, this was all his fault after all, using his name, what was he thinking? "That's me. What's it to you?"

"Nothing really," the former Shenlong pilot shrugged. "My name is Wufei Chang."

"Pleasure," Harry nodded, dusting himself off. "Come on, Dray, let's go home."

"Yes, oh fearless leader, let's," the former Slytherin nodded to the agent before turning and leading the way out.

8888888

Harry flopped down on his bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. What was he going to do for the next month? He could always go and visit the Weasleys, but ever since Hogwarts ended he felt so out of place with the family of redheads. One of the main reasons he had taken up residence in his godfather's old house was so he didn't have to be a burden on the already financially tight family. The other was that the youngest, and only female child of the clan, still harbored a huge crush on him and he didn't want to inadvertently encourage her.

He could go and visit Remus and Teddy. It had been awhile since he'd actually spent any quality time with his godson after all. But wait, Remus was working at Hogwarts, and Teddy was currently in preschool. Damn! He'd have to wait for the weekend till he implemented that thought.

With a sigh, he turned his head and spotted his laptop sitting innocently on his night stand. He could always surf the web for awhile, but that wouldn't occupy him for long. However, it was something to do with the rest of his day.

He sat up and grabbed the machine. It didn't take long before it was powered up and he was online. As he sat there browsing through his usual sites, a thought struck him. Why didn't he try the dating site one last time, he might be able to at least find something to occupy his time for the next few weeks. He clicked on the link in his favorites bar and had to shake his head as he thought of what Hermione and Draco would do if they found out he was willingly going to this site. Hermione would probably smile and tell him how proud she was of him, while Draco would give him his annoying, know-it-all smirk.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to dispel the mental image of him strangling the blond to remove that look from his face. When he opened them again and looked at his screen, he was surprised to see two new chat windows open.

**MasterOfDeath**-Hey, long time no see.

**UntamableDragon**-I'm surprised to see you online this early, thought you'd be working.

He decided to answer both of them with a generic greeting and see where to go from there.

**GreenEyedLion**-Hey

**MasterOfDeath**-Whatcha up to?

**GreenEyedLion**-Nothing much, you?

**MasterOfDeath**-Waiting for my boyfriend to get home... still got two more days ~pout~

**GreenEyedLion**-I see. Doesn't he have a problem with you being on an online dating site?

**MasterOfDeath**-Naw, he knows I'm loyal. I'm like a little puppy that way ~grins~

**GreenEyedLion**-I see.

**MasterOfDeath**-Besides, I have to be on this site. I signed all my friends up so I have to make sure they use it.

Harry shook his head and switched over to the other chat window. He actually got along with UntamableDragon and didn't feel weird talking to him.

**GreenEyedLion**-Hey

**UntamableDragon**-So why aren't you working?

**GreenEyedLion**-Cause my boss thinks that I need time off... Hey has your boss always been such an overbearing bitch?

**UntamableDragon**-Just be glad you didn't meet her during the war. She had split personalities back then.

**GreenEyedLion**-Yeah ~shudders~ so glad I didn't know her back then. Oh, guess what? I met two new agents today. That brings my total up to four.

**UntamableDragon**-Ah, I see.

8888888

As soon as Wufei left the building, he headed for his apartment, knowing that Heero would be along shortly. He was furious at the forced time off, but there was nothing he could do about it and it wouldn't kill him. Just as long as the braided menace didn't find out about it, he might actually be able to get some rest.

When he reached his apartment, he changed out of his uniform, no sense in wearing it if he wasn't going to be working for the next month. As he was about to leave his room, he spotted his laptop. On a hunch, he pulled it out and booted it up. He went to the damnable dating site and looked up the guy he'd been talking to the other day. It didn't really come as much of a surprise as it probably should have that the GreenEyedLion was online, though he shouldn't be able to with where he worked.

**UntamableDragon**-I'm surprised to see you online this early, thought you'd be working.

**GreenEyedLion**-Hey

**UntamableDragon**-So why aren't you working?

**GreenEyedLion**-Cause my boss thinks that I need time off... Hey has your boss always been such an overbearing bitch?

**UntamableDragon**-Just be glad you didn't meet her during the war. She had split personalities back then.

**GreenEyedLion**-Yeah ~shudders~ so glad I didn't know her back then. Oh, guess what? I met two new agents today. That brings my total up to four.

**UntamableDragon**-Ah, I see.

So his hunch had been correct. He couldn't contain his smirk as he finally realized who he was talking to. Though he had to handle this carefully if he didn't want to give himself away too quickly.

**UntamableDragon**-So which ones did you end up meeting?

**GreenEyedLion**-Oh, I met Agents Wing and Shenlong. They seemed... interesting.

**UntamableDragon**-I see. Since you are taking some time off, why don't you meet me somewhere? Your choice. I also seem to have a bit of time on my hands at present.

8888888

As Harry waited for UntamableDragon to continue, he flipped back over to his conversation with MasterOfDeath.

**GreenEyedLion**-I see. But why would you do that to them?

**MasterOfDeath**-Cause they're lonely suckers... I mean one's anti-social, thinks he's Evel Knievel, and hardly speaks. Another is married to his work and never gets out to meet people. And the last is so introverted it's surprising that he actually works with people at all, he'd rather deal with his animals, of course you met him... he's the one we mistook you for.

**GreenEyedLion**-Ah, I see. Well, my friends actually put me on this site, so I empathize with your friends a bit. They think I need to get laid or something... at least that's what my old boyfriend said.

**MasterOfDeath**-LOL, that's too funny.

**GreenEyedLion**-You can laugh. It's not what I want though.

**MasterOfDeath**-That's good.

He shook his head, this MasterOfDeath wasn't too bad, but he wasn't sure why he was actually talking to him, it wasn't like he could date him. He sighed and flipped back over to UntamableDragon to see what he'd written.

**UntamableDragon**-So which ones did you end up meeting?

**GreenEyedLion**-Oh, I met Agents Wing and Shenlong. They seemed... interesting.

**UntamableDragon**-I see. Since you are taking some time off, why don't you meet me somewhere? Your choice. I also seem to have a bit of time on my hands at present.

Harry had to stare at the screen for a minute, weighing his options. What would it really hurt if he met with this UntamableDragon? Well, his anonymity for one. UntamableDragon did know of the Wizarding world after all. But then again, if he met this guy, Hermione would stay off his back. And wasn't he doing this to pass the time anyway? And it's not like he couldn't protect himself, he was Harry Fucking Potter for crying out loud, he was the one who defeated He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens-In-His-Name.

**GreenEyedLion**-Sure, why not. I know a club in town that's a good spot to meet.

**UntamableDragon**-Oh?

**GreenEyedLion**-Ever heard of the Marauder's Lair?

**UntamableDragon**-I am familiar with it. Shall we meet there in, say, an hour?

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay, I'll be there. I know the owners, so just ask for me at the bar and they'll point you in the right direction.

**UntamableDragon**-Very well. I will see you in an hour.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, and that's done... If it's any consoluation... it was finished before midnight, just not edited... Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I'm late...

AN: Okay, so it's late, but nevertheless, here it is... the eight day of Christmas chapter. Hopefully some things get answered, then again, maybe not... Anyway, let's get a move on, shall we...

Chapter 4: Shall We Call It a Date?

Once dressed appropriately, Harry stealthily made his way out of the house, luckily avoiding all of his housemates. He would never live it down if Draco found out he had set up a date from the site, and he didn't want to explain to Charlie or Fred about it at all.

When he hit the street, he quickly located a nice secluded spot and apparated straight to the back room of the club, which had been specifically set up for just such a purpose. He then made his way out to the bar, to let his friends know that he was there and would be expecting someone to join him within the hour.

"Hey, Dean, Seamus," he nodded to the couple.

"Hiya, Harry," Dean greeted, a look of confusion on his dark face. "What brings you in this early, on a week night?"

"Long story, Dean," the raven haired wizard sat down on one of the stools. "However, I find myself with quite a bit of spare time on my hands. Anyway, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here in a bit. So if someone asks for GreenEyedLion, just send them to my table. Oh, and get me a firewhiskey."

"Usual limit today?" the Irish man came up behind his boyfriend and gave Harry a curious look. "Or are you going to give up on that?"

"Yeah, usual limit," the savior of the Wizarding world shook his head. "I don't want to be drunk off my ass right now, I'm meeting someone I have never met in person before, only online."

"Ah," both of his former dorm mates nodded.

"Hermione finally got you to join that dating site, didn't she?" Dean chuckled slightly, causing green eyes to stare at him incredulously. "Don't worry, we won't tell a soul about this."

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it," Harry smiled as he grabbed his drink and made his way to a table in the back, which had an excellent view of the entire room.

8888888

Wufei showered and dressed nicely before leaving his apartment for the club located across town. He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing all this, but then again, it wasn't really a date. He was just meeting with a colleague from work, who he actually enjoyed talking to, for drinks, nothing more.

When he finally reached the club, he parked in the back and made his way to the front door. He was actually quite surprised to find there were several patrons present, as it was a week day, and most people had work to be doing. Onyx eyes scanned the crowd, but he didn't see his query anywhere. It looked like there was no help for it, he'd have to ask at the bar. With a slight sigh of resignation, he headed in that direction.

"How can I help you?" the black bar tender he'd ordered from that night of the bachelor party asked, once he'd flagged him down.

"I'm looking for someone, and I was told you would be able to point me in the right direction," he said stiffly, not liking that he had to admit this weakness.

"And who might you be looking for?"

"A GreenEyedLion," Wufei cringed slightly, it would've been so much better if he could've just given the name, but that would've ruined his little game.

"Ah," the bartender nodded. "He's right over there," he pointed to a table that was hidden from the view of the rest of the room by the bar, yet had an excellent vantage over it.

"Thank you," he nodded formally. "And if it's not too much trouble, I'd like a rum and coke brought over, and please start a tab for me for the evening."

"Not a problem, sir," the tender winked. "And this time, it's on the house."

The former Shenlong pilot just shook his head as he made his way over to the reclusive table. He had to fight back a smirk as he did recognize the man sitting at the table, though said man hadn't seen him approach at all.

"So, Mr. Potter, we meet again," he chuckled slightly, slipping into the seat across from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"What?" emerald eyes snapped to the Chinese agent as their owner tensed, ready to spring into action. "Wait? What are you doing here?"

"We agreed to meet here," Wufei accepted his drink from the waitress, who had just arrived, with a nod, before turning his attention back to his companion. "Or was the bartender mistaken in telling me that you are indeed GreenEyedLion?"

"Wait? You're UntamableDragon?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That would be the logical assumption," the Preventer agent couldn't keep the smirk off his face any longer as he took a drink.

"So, you knew who I was before you asked me to meet with you?" the Auror's shoulders slumped forward as he downed the rest of his drink in one go.

"I had a hunch since this morning," the Chinese man nodded. "However, you did confirm it when you said you met Heero and I. Of course, I didn't want to freak out because I called you on it on the computer."

"That's... actually really nice of you," Harry shook his head, lifting his glass for a refill. "You said you're name is Wufei, right?"

"Yes, Wufei Chang," he nodded.

"Was there any particular reason you wanted to meet me?" the shaggy haired man frowned. "I mean, other than to tell me you'd figured out my 'secret identity.'"

"I actually thought we could talk in person," Wufei shrugged. "I don't usually spend my time on the computer."

"Me neither," Harry shook his head. "Okay, that's a lie, I do, when I'm not swamped with work. But I don't usually chat with people."

"I see."

"Yeah, it was my friends who signed me up for the site, and one of them can really nag if I don't do it," the wizard shrugged.

"Hm, sounds familiar," the former Shenlong pilot chuckled. "I was also signed up for that site by a friend of mine."

"It must be a trend," Harry shook his head, before starting to laugh as Seamus handed him a fresh glass. "Maybe we should get them together and hex them into oblivion."

"Sounds entertaining, if nothing else," Wufei shook his head. "Though I don't think it would be wise, my friend happens to be a Muggle, that I'm aware of."

"Damn," the former Gryffindor shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"Hey, Harry," the Irish man came back over and leaned on the table. "You gonna introduce us to your date?"

"Seamus, if you don't get lost, I'll close this place down," Harry said calmly as he took a drink of his firewhiskey.

"You wouldn't do that," the sandy haired blond grinned. "You like it here too much. Not to mention the fact that Draco would have to agree with you on it, and then you'd have to explain to him that you actually had a date."

"It's not a date," Wufei interrupted. "We are merely acquaintances from work, having a drink together."

"What he said," emerald eyes narrowed into a glare. "Now run along, Seamus, before I tell Pavati that you will take her on a date."

"You wouldn't dare," Seamus' mouth fell open in shock.

"Try me," Harry taunted.

With a huff, the bartender turned on his heel and left the pair alone. Onyx eyes studied the man before him curiously. He was actually quite surprised that Harry knew the bartenders and was wondering how, but he didn't want to seem rude or nosy by asking, that was Duo's area of expertise after all.

"What?" the shaggy haired man asked when he caught Wufei's stare.

"Nothing," the Preventer shook his head. "I was just wondering how you actually knew that man."

"Oh, you could've just asked," Harry chuckled. "We actually went to school together, and the three of us were in the same dorm. And there is also the small fact that I helped them open this club, thus the name."

"And how does the name have anything to do with you?" the former Shenlong pilot asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Funny story actually," the Auror shook his head. "The Marauders were a rather notorious group of pranksters at my school, consisting of my father an his three friends. When Dean and Seamus were looking for a name, I suggested Marauder's Lair, in honor of my father and godfather, who would've loved the place, and it just stuck."

"Interesting," the Chinese man nodded.

8888888

When Harry arrived home that evening, he felt that, all in all, his meeting with Wufei had gone rather well. He didn't see them working as a couple, but he could definitely see them being friends. Besides, if his memory served him correctly, Charlie had a bit of a thing for the Chinese Preventer agent, not that either of them probably realized that fact.

"Hey, Harry," Draco's voice cut across his musings, "where have you been all day?"

"Out," the raven haired man answered vaguely. "Since I didn't have to work, I decided to get a bit of fresh air and stretch my legs. Ended up at the Marauder's Lair and had a couple drinks."

"Really?" a blond brow rose incredulously.

"Yeah," emerald eyes rolled in annoyance, why couldn't his housemate just mind his own business.

"That's beside the point," the former Slytherin waved his hand flippantly. "Hermione said that since you have some time off, you should try hooking up with a few people on that dating site. I assured her that you would, even if I had to stick you to a chair and watch you like a hawk. So unless you want that to happen, I suggest you get your ass upstairs and get looking."

"Fine," Harry sighed, if only the blond knew, but he was never going to tell him. "I'm going, you sadistic bastard."

"You know you love me," Draco smirked as he went back into the library.

The former Gryffindor rolled his eyes again as he made his way up to his room. He would have to get back on the computer now, or his ex-boyfriend would take great pleasure in carrying out his threat. He quickly booted up his computer and went back to the site, for the second time that day. Almost immediately, a chat window popped up.

**MasterOfDeath**-Hey, where'd you disappear to earlier? You just left without a word of explanation.

Harry cringed slightly. He had completely forgotten he'd been talking to someone else when Wufei had asked to meet him. Oh well, it's not like he couldn't make it up to this guy by talking to him now.

**GreenEyedLion**-Sorry, I went out to meet a friend from work.

Not exactly a lie. He did know Wufei through work.

**MasterOfDeath**-Ah, I see. It's all good. But I was gonna ask you something, only to find you gone.

**GreenEyedLion**-Oh, and what were you going to ask?

**MasterOfDeath**-Well, I was thinking... Maybe we could meet up on Friday. My boyfriend should be back by then, and I'm sure he'd like to meet you too. We could all hang out or something.

**GreenEyedLion**-I don't know. Things are really hectic around here at the moment.

What was with all these people wanting to meet him? He wasn't that interesting after all. And besides, this guy wasn't even looking for a date, he already had a boyfriend.

**MasterOfDeath**-Just think about it, okay? I don't want to scare ya off or nothing, just wanted to kinda make up for the other day, and us thinking you were someone else and all.

**GreenEyedLion**-Don't worry about it. Remember, I also thought you were someone else.

**MasterOfDeath**-Well, that's true... Hold on, Q's calling, brb

Harry sighed as he stared at the screen. He wasn't sure about this MasterOfDeath guy. He seemed nice, and rather friendly, but there was something he seemed to be hiding. And he seemed really pushy, especially for someone with a boyfriend, which set the former Gryffindor just a bit on edge.

Just then, another chat window popped open. What was with all these people wanting to talk to him today? Did they all somehow know he was suddenly on vacation?

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Hello. We didn't actually get the chance to talk the other night, so I figured I could make up for that now.

**GreenEyedLion**-Oh, well, if you want...

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-I wouldn't have started this conversation if I hadn't wanted to

**GreenEyedLion**-True... So what did you want to talk about?

8888888

Trowa sat down at his computer, feeling rather restless. He had had an exceedingly long weekend and it didn't look like the coming week was going to be any better. He checked his email, and scoffed slightly as he read a message from Heero. Apparently, Une was forcing both him and Wufei to take some time off. How he wished he was in their shoes at the moment. Time off would be ideal. But no, he had to continue working, especially since he was currently dealing with an injured boa constrictor, and several sick primates.

He had just clicked on another email when his phone rang. Without checking the caller I.D. he picked it up and hit the talk button.

"Barton speaking," he answered automatically.

"_Trowa, it's Quatre,"_ his best friend chirped into his ear.

"Hello, Quatre, how are things going?" he asked, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"_They're good,"_ the blond sounded tired to Trowa. _"I can't wait to get home, though."_

"Yeah, he nodded, though his friend couldn't see him.

"_Anyway, that's not why I called,"_ the Arabian sighed. _"I was just online, and I saw that GreenEyedLion was on. I know you wanted to talk to him again, so I thought I'd let you know."_

"Quatre," the unibanged man's voice was slightly strained. "You're all the way up in space, stop trying to read me."

Though he had to admit, the former Sandrock pilot was right. He had wanted to talk to GreenEyedLion again, though he wasn't sure why. Which was why, even before he had finished speaking, he redirected to the dating site and quickly searched for the elusive man who had slipped away before he could really say anything the other day.

"_Well, I've got to call Duo,"_ Quatre said distractedly. _"I'll talk to you later, Trowa."_

"Yeah," Trowa answered. "Bye Quatre."

He finally found the right person and clicked on the chat button.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Hello. We didn't actually get the chance to talk the other night, so I figured I could make up for that now.

**GreenEyedLion**-Oh, well, if you want...

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-I wouldn't have started this conversation if I hadn't wanted to

**GreenEyedLion**-True... So what did you want to talk about?

Well, shit. There was the rub, wasn't it? He wasn't the best for carrying on a conversation.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Nothing in particular, I just figured we could get off to a better start than we did the other night, when we were talking with the others.

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay...

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-What types of things are you interested in? It said to ask in your profile.

There was a good topic. It was general enough that it didn't seem like he was trying to pry, or get overly personal.

8888888

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-Nothing in particular, I just figured we could get off to a better start than we did the other night, when we were talking with the others.

**GreenEyedLion**-Okay...

That made Harry just a little bit nervous. What was he supposed to talk about with this guy people had confused him for the other day? He had no idea.

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-What types of things are you interested in? It said to ask in your profile.

That reminded him... he hadn't checked out this guy's profile yet. With that in mind, he clicked on the name and was relocated to the appropriate page.

_GreenEyedLionTamer—I've got a set of six pack abs that will blow your mind_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Wait, hadn't MasterOfDeath said he signed this guy up for this site? Maybe he'd made the profile for his friend, like Hermione and Draco had done for him.

_Location—London, England_

Well, that wasn't too surprising.

_Occupation—Veterinarian_

Interesting...

_Birth date—July 22__nd__ A.C. 180_

_Age—__22_

_Interests/Hobbies—Animals, Circus, Gymnastics_

Well, that told him very little about the guy he was talking to, except that he was an animal freak. But then again, so was Hagrid, and he didn't want to get into that with the half giant. It was then that he remembered that he had actually been asked about himself, so he should probably answer.

**GreenEyedLion**-Well, that's a pretty broad topic there... I enjoy flying, and hanging out with friends... what else would you like to know?

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-I don't know, I was just trying to make conversation.

**GreenEyedLion**-Hmmm... well, how about this, we could take turns asking questions and maybe that will inspire some sort of conversation...

**GreenEyedLionTamer**-That works.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there it is...Now I'm going to go to bed... Hope ya'll enjoy zzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 5

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I don't think I'd have so much trouble controlling them. ~glares at Duo~

AN: Okay, this is the fifth installment of Online. It kinda took on a life of it's own, and that's all I can say about that.

Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter 5: Serendipitous Moments

Harry Potter smiled down at the small boy walking beside him as they made their way to their destination for the day. His godson, Teddy Lupin, was talking a mile a minute about all the things he had done during his time at Preschool and speculating about what they were going to do that day, as the older wizard hadn't told him yet.

It was now the first weekend of his forced vacation and he had decided that he should spend some quality time with his godson. So he had contacted both Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, and Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother and primary caregiver while the former was at work, to see if he could borrow Teddy that Saturday, and both had no problem with it, though the werewolf was a bit put out that he wouldn't be able to join them on their adventure.

As the four year old continued to prattle on, Harry let his mind slip back to the conversations he'd had over the dating site throughout the past week. He had spent quite a bit of time chatting with Wufei, from their jobs and who they enjoyed working with the most, to their pasts and what had made them who they were today. He had also talked a couple more times with the GreenEyedLionTamer, and he had to admit he was curious as to where that one would go as he did enjoy talking with him, even if it was about the mundane. Then there was the MasterOfDeath, who, though rarely on throughout the past week, had managed to ask him two more times to meet up with him and his boyfriend, which he had managed to hedge quite effectively if he did say so himself. He had also tried to contact a few of the other people on the site who had sounded interesting to him, like the SharinganAvenger, but nothing had come of those as of yet.

He shook away his thoughts as their destination finally came into view.

"Teddy," he easily gained the child's attention with his soft call. "We're almost there."

"Where we going Unc'e Hawwy?" the day's eye color of teal stared up at him curiously.

"That would ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" emerald eyes sparkled in good humor as he ruffled the mop of hair, which today was a pale golden blond. "And dare I ask where you got the idea for your look today?"

"Quatwa Wabarba Winner," the four year old nodded solemnly. "He da wichest Muggle in da world. And I be just like him. I even go up to space and buy all da stars."

"I see," Harry nodded, trying hard to suppress his chuckles at how adorably cute his godson was. "Well, here we are."

Teddy turned his attention to the large gate in front of them as they waited in line so Harry could purchase their tickets. The grip on the raven haired Auror's hand tightened as those bright eyes widened in awe.

"We going to da zoo, Unc'e Hawwy? Weawy?"

"That's right," Harry did laugh as the chibi began jumping up and down in his excitement. "While we wait to get in, I want you to think about what you'd like to see first, okay?"

"Otay!"

It didn't take them long to get through the queue and into the vast acreage that was the London Zoo. Teddy was looking in every direction, trying to take in everything at once. Harry couldn't blame him for this though. He clearly remembered his first and only trip to the zoo and it had been just as exciting, even if he had been with the Dursleys and Piers at the time.

"So," the older wizard gave a small tug on his godson's hand to move them forward, "where are we going first?"

"Penguins!" the metamorphmagus exclaimed. "We go see da penguins first."

"Alright," Harry grinned as he pulled out the map the lady selling the tickets had given him and began making their way in that direction.

8888888

Draco Malfoy made his way through the deserted rooms of number twelve Grimmauld Place completely bored. Harry had taken Teddy Lupin, his godson, to the zoo; Charlie Weasley had made an emergency trip to Romania, something about a sick dragon; and Fred Weasley was at work, running the store he had opened with his twin. His girlfriend was also working today, with whatever she did within the Preventers.

It was as he passed the raven haired wizard's room that a thought struck him. A devious smirk crossed his pale features as he pulled his wand and checked the door for wards. The smirk widened when none registered. Ah, the poor trusting little Gryffindor, he really should know better, what with living with a Slytherin and all. He carefully opened the door and made his way into the bedroom.

Once clear of the portal, he lit his wand and made his way over to the desk, which held Harry's laptop. He quickly hit the power button and waited for the machine to boot up. He tapped his chin impatiently as he waited for the start up process to end. A slight frown marred his features as a fleeting thought crossed his mind. What if Harry had his computer password protected?

The smirk was back, however, when the screen went straight to the desktop. He quickly went onto the internet and redirected to the dating site. As soon as it finished loading he began going through the singles. If Harry couldn't find someone on his own, he'd have to help his best friend along. It was his civic duty after all.

He hadn't been online more than five minutes when a little window popped up on the screen.

**MasterOfDeath**-Hey! Didn't think you were gonna be online today. Thought you had plans or something.

Oh, so Harry had spent time talking with this MasterOfDeath. That was a good sign. Now all he had to do was pretend to be Harry and possibly set up a date. The smirk, still adorning his face, turned positively evil as he answered back.

**GreenEyedLion**-Yeah, well, you know me.

**MasterOfDeath**-lol, I guess we do know each other better now. Anyway, you busy tonight?

What was this? Had that foolish little Gryffindor passed up on a potential date? Well, this just wouldn't do.

**GreenEyedLion**-I have no plans that I know of.

**MasterOfDeath**-Great! How bout we meet up somewhere?

**GreenEyedLion**-I guess I don't have a problem with that...

**MasterOfDeath**-Awesomeness! Have any ideas where we should hook up?

Draco had to think for a minute. He'd have to pick a place that Harry would feel comfortable meeting with someone new, somewhere he had the advantage, and also a place that the blond could easily ditch him without looking suspicious. After all, it wouldn't look good to a potential date if the ex showed up. His eyes lit up as he thought of the perfect place.

**GreenEyedLion**-I know a club here in London that would be the perfect place.

**MasterOfDeath**-Sweet! We can go dancing! So where is this joint?

**GreenEyedLion**-Ever heard of the Marauder's Lair? It's on Fleet Street?

**MasterOfDeath**-'You might find me, around Fleet Street I might wander.' God I love that place, always reminds me of Sweeney Todd! You're on! How bout 7ish?

**GreenEyedLion**-Sounds good. I'll be there.

Draco sat back, satisfied with his success. Now all he had to do was prepare Harry for his date, and wait for the wayward Gryffindor to get home.

8888888

Duo grinned at his computer screen, basking in his triumph. He had finally convinced the skittish lion to meet with him and Quatre.

"Hey Quat!" he called over his shoulder.

"What is it, Duo?" the blond looked up from his desk, where he was currently making his way through some paperwork.

"We got a date with the ever elusive GreenEyedLion tonight!" he beamed.

"That's nice," the Winner heir smiled kindly, though he couldn't help but feel a bit excited, he wanted to meet this individual as well. "So how did you get him to agree?"

"Not sure," the braided man frowned, scratching the back of his neck as he went over the conversation again. "He seemed pretty generous today. Didn't protest or nothing. Wait, you don't think someone hacked his account, do you?"

"It's always possible," Quatre sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But highly unlikely. He probably just got tired of you constantly bugging him to meet us."

"Not nice, Quat," the brunet pouted. "Anyway, we're gonna meet him tonight at The Marauder's Lair. So even if it is a set up, we'll be in a crowded place and not have to worry about being attacked."

"What time?" the former Sandrock pilot went back to his papers.

"I said sevenish," Duo shrugged. "Figured we could get there early and case the joint."

"We'll need to go shopping," the blond shook his head, signing the paper before moving on.

"Great," the former Deathscythe pilot jumped to his feet and went over to put his arms around his lover. "When will you be finished?"

"Soon," Quatre sighed contentedly as he leaned back into the embrace.

The braided man grinned mischievously and started placing light kisses along the Arabian's neck, "Have I told you how much I love you, lately?"

"Not in the past hour or so," the empath smirked slightly, picking up on the other's lecherous feelings. "I might have forgotten.

"Well then, I'm gonna have to fix that," Duo whipped the desk chair around and straddled the blond. "Your work can wait a bit, right?"

Quatre didn't bother answering verbally, instead he leaned forward and captured his lover's mouth with his own in a languid, yet lust filled kiss.

8888888

After the penguins, Teddy dragged Harry off to see the wolves and big cats. Both sets of animals were basking lazily in the sunlight and didn't seem at all as vicious as the raven haired wizard knew they were. They had then gone on to the primate house, where various types of monkeys and apes chattered and swung around happily, followed almost immediately by the reptile house. Harry was slightly discouraged to see that the Brazilian boa constrictor he'd seen when he was ten was still on display in the zoo, however, was currently housed in the hospital section.

They stopped for lunch at the same restaurant that Harry had been to with the Dursleys, and Teddy was treated to a knickerbocker glory, only the four year old didn't complain about it and even shared some with his godfather. Overall, the former Gryffindor felt the day was going really well.

When they were finished, they left the restaurant and visited the elephant paddock. Teddy giggled as he watched one of the huge gray beasts throw sand over its back with its long trunk. Then they head off toward the shaded and cooler aquarium section of the zoo. They both ogled happily at the various species of fish and aquatic wildlife.

They found themselves next outside the hospital building. The Auror wasn't sure if he wanted to take Teddy in there, as sick animals weren't very exciting and were rather depressing.

"Unc'e Hawwy?" Teddy pulled on his hand as he hesitated. "Tan we see da sick aminals? I wanna make dem feewl bedder."

"Alright," the raven haired wizard smiled. "We'll go make the animals in here feel better."

They entered the building quietly, the very air in the structure demanding it. They were the only ones inside, probably because many people thought as Harry had and didn't feel like lingering around so much sickness. As they passed each injured or sick animal, Teddy went as close as he could to the cage and whispered encouragments to the various species. When they reached the tank housing the boa constrictor, the raven haired man felt a tug on his hand. He looked down at his godson curiously.

"Tan you make dis one feewl bedder, Unc'e Hawwy?" teal eyes pleaded within the cherubic face. "He'wl understan you bedder den me."

"I can try," the Parselmouth shook his head, chuckling slightly.

He leaned forward and, making sure no one was around, he began hissing quietly at the familiar snake.

"_Hey there,"_ he greeted. _"You probably don't remember me, but I met you eleven yearss ago."_

The snake's head came up and he stared directly into Harry's eyes, _"Of coursse I remember you! You sset me free! However, thosse other humanss caught me and put me back in this cage before I could make it to Brazil."_

"_I'm ssorry to hear that,"_ the wizard gave a sympathetic look. _"How'd you get injured?"_ he nodded toward the white gauze wrapped around the snake's middle.

"_I've been trying to get to Brazil ever ssincce that day,"_ the constrictor gave a breathy sigh. _"Unfortunately, thesse humanss are quick to catch on."_

"_I ssee,"_ Harry nodded sagely. _"Maybe it would be better if you jusst sstayed here? Would it be sso bad?"_

"_I jusst want to be free,"_ the snake looked longingly at the closed door of the house. _"I want to feel the jungle beneath me."_

"_I can understand that,"_ the former Gryffindor sighed. _"Are the handlerss that bad?"_

"_Well, no,"_ the boa bowed his head sheepishly. _"I esspeccially like the new doctor. He'ss nowhere near ass bad ass the old one. Gentle with any creature he tendss."_

"_That'ss alwayss good,"_ Harry agreed.

"If he understands you," a voice behind the wizard had him whirling around to face the intruder, "you should tell him it would be better for him if he stopped trying to escape."

A tall, relatively young, attractive man was standing there. A fall of long auburn bangs covered half his face, which the Auror was sure he recognized from some where but couldn't pinpoint it, the one visible eye was calculating as he took in both wizards and the snake. He wore light blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a white lab coat, but no name tag.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," the Parselmouth hedged.

"I've been watching you since you came in," the unibanged man shook his head and shot a meaningful look at Teddy, indicating he had also heard their conversation beforehand. "I'm doctor Trowa Barton, the veterinarian here in this clinic."

"Harry Potter, visitor," the raven haired man offered his hand, which the doctor shook. "And this is my godson, Teddy Lupin."

"We hewe to make da aminals feewl bedder," the little blond boy nodded. "An Unc'e Hawwy bes' at making snakes feewl bedder."

"I see," Trowa squatted down so he was eye level with the chibi. "Well, it's my job to make sure they all get better. But I'm sure they like having visitors too. Would you like to hold one of the monkeys? I have one that just needs to be away from her friends for a few more hours before she's returned. If that's okay with your godfather, that is?"

"It is, innit Unc'e Hawwy?" the four year old turned his best puppy dog eyes on the elder wizard.

"That shouldn't be a problem," green eyes rolled in fond annoyance. "You'd better behave though."

"I aways behave, Unc'e Hawwy," Teddy pouted petulantly.

"Come along then," the former Heavyarms pilot held out his hand for the boy as he straightened up. "You're welcome to come along as well," he offered over his shoulder and Harry fell into step behind them.

The trio entered a door to the left of the snake enclosure and found themselves in a small doctor's office, presumably where the veterinarian worked on the animals. Trowa released Teddy's hand and went over to a large cage, as high as the ceiling and about half the width of the wall, which housed a lone little monkey. He opened the door and held out his hand for the little creature, which happily went over and scampered up the outstretched arm.

"Her name is Amaterasu," the unibanged man knelt back down in front of the chibi, the monkey perched on his shoulder. "She's a squirrel monkey."

"Amatawash?" the metamorphmagus cocked his head to the side, stumbling over the strange name, as he extended his hand to pet the animal.

"Amaterasu," Trowa chuckled slightly, gently correcting him, as he shifted the primate over to the boy's shoulder. "We call her Ras."

"Wash," Teddy nodded, reaching up and running his fingers through the creature's soft fur.

The unibanged man ruffled the blond locks before slowly pushing to his feet. He knew that particular monkey was friendly and didn't mind letting strangers hold her, as she had once been a circus monkey. He took a step back so he was level with the adult but sill kept a trained eye on the boy.

"You're good with animals," Harry said quietly, trying not to draw the attention of his godson, who was completely enraptured with the little animal clinging to his hair.

"I hope so," the former Heavyarms pilot shrugged. "They seem to like me. But then again, beasts only bear their fangs at enemies. Don't pull on her tail, little one."

"I sowwy," Teddy hastily pulled his hand away from where he was trying to pet the monkey's tail. "But I wouln't have puwled it."

"That's good," the veterinarian nodded. "We should probably put her back now, she needs her rest."

"Otay," the four year old beamed, moving closer to the cage. "Bye bye Wash."

As soon as the monkey was safely back within the cage, Harry stepped forward and took Teddy's hand within his own. He turned to the other man with a smile.

"We should be going," he extended his hand again. "Thank you for showing us the monkey."

"Yeah, fank you," Teddy parroted at Harry's silent urging. "We come back an see you again, otay?"

"I'm sure both Ras and I would enjoy that, Teddy," Trowa smiled, as he shook first Harry's then the boy's hand. "Have a nice day."

Harry nodded and Teddy waved as they left the office for the viewing room. The former Gryffindor detoured past the boa constrictor's cage and, after making absolutely sure they weren't being watched this time, relayed the veterinarian's massage to the snake. The constrictor heaved a resigned sigh, but nodded his acceptance. The pair then made their way to the exit of the zoo. It was time to go home now.

* * *

I know I said I would put up who the other members of the site were a couple chapters back, but heh heh, I forgot... Anyway, here they are... at least the ones I'm not intentionally keeping secret... in no particular order except what I have written down on my list, which I scrambled for the fic so... *note all Gundam Wing and Harry Potter taglines come directly from the song Online by Brad Paisley, the others I came up with with the help of some friends*

ZerosWing-It turns girls on that I'm mysterious—Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing)

MasterOfDeath-I drive a Maserati—Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing)

GreenEyedLionTamer-I've got a set of six pack abs that will blow your mind—Trowa Barton (Gundam Wing)

ArabianKnight-I don't want nothing serious—Quatre Raberba Winner (Gundam Wing)

Untamable Dragon-I'm a black belt in karate—Wufei Chang (Gundam Wing)

GreenEyedLion-I'm single and I'm rich—Harry Potter (Harry Potter)

Dragon Wrangler-When you've got my kind of stats it's hard to get a date—Charlie Weasley (Harry Potter)

KitsuneShinobi-hyperactive blond looking for a good time—Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

FullMetalAlchemist-Petite blond who prefers intelligent conversation—Edward Elric (FullMetal Alchemist)

DemonOfTheSand-Intense redhead looking for understanding—Gaara (Naruto)

Bnd7Leader-Looking for a partner in crime—Bankotsu (Inuyasha)

DemonOfTheWesternLands-Lord seeking consort—Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

CopyNinja-Pervert looking for new 'reading' material—Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)

CollaredHanyou-Half-breed seeking nonjudgemental fling—Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

BrotherlyLove-Twins looking for a little fun with third party—Hitachiin twins (Ouran High School Host Club)

ShyBoy-Game boy looking for some new 'games'—Yugi Mutou (Yu-gi-oh)

BlondTerror-Tomb raider needing to be pillaged—Ryo Bakura (Yu-gi-oh)

PrinceOfTennis-Tennis prodigy looking for play date—Ryoma Echizen (Prince of Tennis)

BlueEyesWhiteDragon-Corporate mogul looking for some friendly competition—Seto Kaiba (Yu-gi-oh)

ShadowKing-Cool, collected entrepreneur looking for a new test subject—Kyoya Ootori (Ouran High School Host Club)

NoLongerBattosai-Wandering swordsman looking for a home—Himura Kenshi (Rurouni Kenshin)

HalfBoy/Girl-Gender confused individual looking for direction—Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½)

Kira-Looking for names for my DeathNote—Light Yagami (Death Note)

SharinganAvenger-Lost soul looking for a purpose—Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Loveless-Starving artist with a butterfly fettish—Soubi Agatsuma (Loveless)

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there it is... Please let me know what ya'll think. On another note, I don't know how many of you are from the Cali area or are planning on going to Anime Expo in LA, but I am planning to attend said event and am just curious if any of my readers will be going as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Online

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Amazingly enough, I am still alive…

AN: Okay, so here is the 4th day of Christmas chapter! Yay!

Chapter 6: Set Up

Trowa Barton sat in his office at the zoo clinic, silently flipping through the various files on the animals currently in his care. Behind him, in a high cage, the squirrel monkey Amaterasu chattered quietly as she waited out the last of her quarantine. He paused what he was doing as he heard the door to the hospital building open, a frown marring his features. Not many visitors came to his building, it was rather depressing and not as much fun for the children to watch the sick and injured animals.

He quietly pushed to his feet and, as stealthily as his training allowed, made his way to the door to his office and peered out into the large anteroom. He always made it a point to keep an eye on the visitors that came to his building, just to make sure they didn't disturb the recuperating animals. He was quite surprised by the two guests he saw.

A young man, about 5'8" to 5'9" in height if he had to wager a guess, with unruly raven hair, wandered quietly around the room. The other was a child, no older than five he guessed, which bore a striking resemblance to his best friend. They went to each cage and the little boy would go as close as he could and talk quietly to the animal inside. He had to admit, it was a rather cute gesture.

"Tan you make dis one feewl bedder, Unc'e Hawwy?" the chibi asked as they came to the cage that housed a rather stubborn Brazilian boa constrictor. "He'wl unerstan you bedder den me."

"I can try," the boy's uncle shook his head, chuckling slightly.

The young man got closer to the snake's tank and, much to Trowa's surprise, began hissing quietly at the reptile. Without him consciously deciding, his feet began taking him over to the intriguing pair.

"If he understands you," he said quietly, not wanting to frighten either patron, "you should tell him it would be better for him if he stopped trying to escape."

The green eyes that turned to him took him completely by surprise. They were possibly a shade lighter then his own and very wide and expressive, much like Duo's. There wasn't anything else rather spectacular or extraordinary about the man's face, except perhaps the rather stubborn set to his jaw and the fact that those glasses perched on his nose did nothing to compliment his features. But those eyes drew him in in a way none had in a long time.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," the visitor hedged.

"I've been watching you since you came in," the unibanged man shook his head. "I'm Doctor Trowa Barton, the veterinarian here in this clinic."

"Harry Potter, visitor," the raven haired man offered his hand. "And this is my godson, Teddy Lupin."

"We hewe to make da aminals feewl bedder," the little blond boy nodded. "An Unc'e Hawwy bes' at making snakes feewl bedder."

"I see," Trowa squatted down so he was eye level with the chibi. "Well, it's my job to make sure they all get better. But I'm sure they like having visitors too. Would you like to hold one of the monkeys? I have one that just needs to be away from her friends for a few more hours before she's returned. If that's okay with your godfather, that is?"

"It is, innit Unc'e Hawwy?" the four year old turned his best puppy dog eyes on his godfather.

"That shouldn't be a problem," green eyes rolled in fond annoyance. "You'd better behave though."

"I always behave, Unc'e Hawwy," Teddy pouted petulantly.

"Come along then," the former Heavyarms pilot held out his hand for the boy as he straightened up. "You're welcome to come along as well," he offered over his shoulder and Harry fell into step behind them.

The trio entered a door to the left of the snake enclosure and found themselves in the clinic's office. Trowa released Teddy's hand and went over to the large cage, as high as the ceiling and about half the width of the wall, which housed a lone little monkey. He opened the door and held out his hand for the little creature, which happily went over and scampered up the outstretched arm.

"Her name is Amaterasu," the unibanged man knelt back down in front of the chibi, the monkey perched on his shoulder. "She's a squirrel monkey."

"Amatawash?" the child cocked his head to the side, stumbling over the strange word.

"Amaterasu," Trowa chuckled slightly, gently correcting him, as he shifted the primate over to the boy's shoulder. "We call her Ras."

"Wash," Teddy nodded, reaching up and petting the creature.

Trowa ruffled the blond locks before slowly pushing to his feet. He knew that particular monkey was friendly and didn't mind letting strangers hold her. He took a step back so he was level with the adult but still keeping a trained eye on the boy. He wanted to say something, anything, but his usual quite nature kept his mind from coming up with anything.

"You're good with the animals," Harry said quietly, trying not to draw the attention of his godson.

"I hope so," the former Heavyarms pilot shrugged. "They seem to like me. But then again, beasts only bear their fangs at enemies. Don't pull her tail, little one."

"I sowwy," Teddy hastily pulled his hand away from where he was trying to pet the monkey's tail. "But I wouldn't have puwled it."

"That's good," the unibanged man nodded. "We should probably put her back now, she needs her rest."

"Otay," the four year old beamed, moving closer to the cage. "Bye bye Wash."

As soon as the monkey was safely back within the cage, Harry stepped forward and took Teddy's hand within his own. He turned to the veterinarian with a smile.

"We should be going," he extended his hand again. "Thank you for showing us the monkey."

"Yeah, fank you," Teddy parroted at Harry's silent urging. "We come back an see you again, otay?"

"I'm sure both Ras and I would enjoy that, Teddy," Trowa smiled as he shook first Harry's then the boy's hand. "Have a nice day."

Trowa watched the pair leave, his racing thoughts chasing each other back and forth through his head. As they disappeared out of sight, he silently kicked himself. He should have at least got that intriguing man's number, or given him his own. Oh well, if he ever saw him again, he would rectify that, until then, there was nothing for it. With that thought settled in his mind, he made his way back into his office and back to work.

8888888

Wufei Chang drummed his fingers impatiently on the hard wood table in front of him, an untouched glass inches to the right. Onyx eyes darted down to the watch on his wrist. This was getting ridiculous. He was supposed to have met his 'date' half an hour ago.

Why, oh why, had he even agreed to do this in the first place? Oh, that's right. If he didn't at least seem like he was using that infernal dating site, Maxwell would know, somehow or other, and that baka would never let him live it down.

But why hadn't he just continued meeting with Harry? It was the perfect ploy. Neither one of them were really interested in any of this, and it would've kept their friends off their backs.

But no, he couldn't just be content with that. He had agreed to meet with this DragonWrangler character. And now the fool was a no show. With a growl of frustration, he downed his drink and got to his feet.

"Excuse me?" the sandy haired bartender, Seamus he thought the name was, caught him before he stepped away from the table.

"Yes?" he fought to keep the scowl off his face, there was no point in taking out his frustration on this innocent man.

"You wouldn't happen to be UntamableDragon, would ya?" the man grinned, apparently unaware of the potential danger he was getting himself in. "I mean, I know you're using the same site as Harry, so I just figured I'd ask."

"What's it to you if I am?" a dark brow rose curiously.

"Well, if you are," Seamus frowned slightly, "there's a call for you at the bar. So are ya?"

"Lead the way," the Preventer didn't bother to hide his scowl any longer. If this was a set up, he'd deal with it appropriately.

The bartender threaded his way expertly back through the tables, deftly dodging the early evening patrons, Wufei hot on his heels. They reached the bar a minute later and Seamus picked up a wireless handset and extended it in the ex-terrorist's direction.

"Just put it on the bar when you're done," he said before heading off to take an order.

"Hello?" the former Shenlong pilot put the device to his ear, ready for anything… well, almost anything.

~Hello? This is UntamableDragon, right?~ the voice on the other end was hesitant, and it was evident the owner was not very sure about themselves.

"Yes, and this is?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

~DragonWrangler. Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight.~

"I figured as much, as it is almost an hour after we agreed to meet," Wufei growled irritatedly.

~Yeah, I'm sorry,~ the other sighed. ~I got an emergency call to Romania, and I couldn't ignore it.~

"I see," that made a bit more sense, though why he couldn't have called before leaving to cancel was beyond the Chinese man.

~I'm supposed to have the month off, but one of my… um… charges, yeah, charges, got loose and I needed to help my colleagues capture it again. I should be back within the next couple of days, and I was wondering, hoping really, that we could try and meet again. I really do want to meet you.~

"We'll see," Wufei said, noncommittally.

~Oh, and, since I pretty much stood you up this evening, tell the bartender to put anything you order on my tab, the name's Charlie Weasley. It's the least I can do for what I've put you through.~

The expression on the Preventer's face turned stony. What the hell? Was this some kind of sick, twisted joke? Perhaps Maxwell had somehow informed this Charlie Weasley of the dating site and set this up. Whatever it was, Wufei wasn't going to deal with it. Without another word, he clicked the end button on the phone and left the bar.

8888888

Harry Potter sighed as he walked into the dim, hazy interior of The Marauder's Lair with Draco Malfoy. He wasn't entirely sure why the blond former Slytherin had practically ambushed him as soon as he got home that evening and suggested that they go to the club. Truthfully, he had expected to come home to an empty house and possibly get some sleep, since it was the weekend and Draco usually spent that time with Hermione, as they both had weekends free.

"You go to our table," the blond smirked. "I'll get our drinks. And I'm taking off your limit tonight, no ifs ands or buts about it."

"Draco," green eyes flashed in warning.

"I said no arguing," the smirk widened as he nudged Harry in the appropriate direction.

Muttering darkly under his breath, the brunet made his way toward the secluded corner he had claimed for himself back when the club had first opened, and the one the bartenders always kept open for him. Draco watched him till he was sure the former Gryffindor wouldn't be able to see his next actions. As soon as he determined it safe, he made his way to the bar and flagged Seamus down.

"Hello, Dray," the sandy haired Irish man grinned. "I thought I saw Harry come in with you?"

"You did," the blond nodded. "I just sent him on ahead to the table. Listen, Seamus, I need a favor. Can you tell me if anyone has come in tonight looking for Harry, or more specifically GreenEyedLion?"

"Aren't they one and the same?" the tender's brow quirked.

"Don't get smart with me, Finnigan," grey eyes rolled in slight annoyance. "Just answer the question already."

"Alright, alright," Seamus chuckled, it was still fun to pick on the blond. "As a matter of fact, someone did come in asking for our Lion. I told him he wasn't in, and that I wasn't even sure if he'd be here tonight. He said he'd wait over there," he pointed to the corner opposite from Harry.

"Great," Draco nodded. "Send him over to Harry's table, and here," he slid several gold coins surreptitiously across the bar, "that should cover their drinks for the night. And don't let Harry convince you to stop bringing them, I'm taking his limit off for the night."

"You're the boss," the former Gryffindor beamed as he took the coins and slid them into the register.

"Oh, and if Harry asks," the blond smirked, "you didn't see me."

With a wink, Seamus nodded and made his way out from behind the bar as the former Slytherin headed for the exit. He headed across the room to the far corner, where Harry's guest was waiting.

"Excuse me?" he addressed the man with the long chestnut braid, who had been asking about his friend. "You asked earlier if GreenEyedLion was in?"

"Yep, sure did," amethyst orbs turned to take in the sandy haired man. "Thought you said he wasn't comin' in though."

"Well," Seamus shrugged, "I didn't know one way or the other. But he's here now, at the far table over there," he pointed to the back corner.

"Thanks," a large grin spread across the man's face. "Come on, Quat," he grabbed the hand of the blond seated next to him, "we've got ourselves a Lion to catch."

The barkeep just shook his head as he watched the pair make their way across the room. After a minute, he headed back toward the bar; he had business to attend to after all, like getting a former hero so drunk he wouldn't know which way was up.

"Yo," Duo greeted his target, flipping a chair out from under the table and swinging it around so he was straddling the back.

"Can I help you?" green eyes narrowed suspiciously, as Quatre took the chair next to the braided man.

"Don't play shy, little Lion," the former Deathscythe pilot grinned. "You agreed to meet us here after all."

"I think there's been a mistake," Harry shook his head. "I've never met either one of you before in my life."

"Ignore him," the blond sighed, trust Duo to mess everything up. "But aren't you GreenEyedLion?"

"Who are you?" the raven haired wizard's look turned wary.

"Forgive me, where are my manners," Quatre chuckled slightly. "You know me as ArabianKnight, and this is MasterOfDeath."

"But… but…" the former Gryffindor looked back and forth between the pair, clearly confused. "How the hell did you two know I'd be here? I didn't even know it myself until…"

"You mean you didn't ask us to meet you here?" the former Sandrock pilot frowned.

"No, I can't say that I did," Harry shook his head. "But I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on here."

"Well," Duo shrugged, his grin still firmly in place, "doesn't matter how ya got here, point is that you're here. I'm Duo, by the way, Duo Maxwell, and this here's my boyfriend, Quatre Winner."

"It's nice to meet you both," the wizard extended his hand, shaking each in turn. "My name is Harry Potter."

* * *

Ammie: A little bit late on the posting, but hey... not too bad considering... Anyway, let me know what ya'll think.


End file.
